¡Ups! ¡Un pequeño error causa grandes problemas!
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hastune logro entrar a la escuela que tanto deseaba para convertirse en la mejor Idol , pero luego se percató de que era la unica mujer en esa ex-escuela solo de varones ; ademas un encuentro con su gemelo!Amor,Comedia y mas - Harem invertido
1. Introduccion

**hiii mina deje de vaguear y me puse a hacer la introduccion , espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Hola! , mi nombre es Hatsune Miku ; mi cabello y mis ojos son turquesa , siempre me gusta ponerme mi lindo uniforme y tengo 40 pares de ese; mi meta es convertirme en la mejor idol posible asi que estaba buscando una escuela dode pudiera hacer eso algunas amigas mias tambien tienen el mismo sueño que yo e ira a otra escuela aunque eso nos pone muy tristes a todas, por ahora estoy en la escuela con mis amigas : Gumi, Rin,Luka,Meiko y estabamos en clase de matematicas la cual es muy aburrida asi que me puse a charlar con ellas :<p>

"ZzZzZ"-esta un peliverde media dormida

"!Gumi_chan no te duermas!"-susura Miku

"¿eh? ¿porque no? - dice ella

"!porque si no te golpeo con un puerro!"- le responde Miku

"Ok,ok ;calma"-dice la peliverde asustada

"pff , ¿que te vamos a hacer?- dijo Miku

"Mmm...hey Miku ya te dijeron si te aceptaban en esa escuela de musica especializada" - dijo Gumi con curiosidad

"Creo que no"- dijo Miku con seguridad

"!ehh!' ¿porque?¿porque? no saben de lo que se pierden!- dice Gumi tratando de animarla

"ja ja ja , ya no importa ; asi podre estar en esta escuela hasta que termine el año " - dice Miku sonriendo

"pero, pero..."-dijo Gumi insistiendo

"!ya dejalo , vamos rapido , hay que ver a las demas!"- dijo ella entusiasmada

"pero si todavia no suena el timbre..." - dijo Gumi y de repente sono el timbre y ella exclamo: "!Ah, Miku adivina!"

"!Baka!"-dijo Miku mientras la golpea con su puerro - " habia un reloj alli"- dice mientras señala

"lo entiendo pero...!¿porque tenias que pegarme?"- dice Gumi con cara asesina

"ok ,ok ; gomen" - dice Miku con carita de cachorro

"deja la carita de cachorro!..._!_maldicion_ si funciona!..._...!De cualquier manera vamos a ver a las chicas! - dice mientras jala a Miku fuera del salon en busca de sus amigas

* * *

><p>"Yay, llegamos"-dice Gumi infantil<p>

"ah...si...pff...me muero..." - dice Miku respirando dificultosamente - "andar contigo es como corre una maraton"- dijo molesta

"Gomen"- dice Gumi mientras junta las manos como cuando uno reza.

"Como sea, donde estaran..." - de pronto la aguamarina se cae al piso con alguien encima de ella

"!Rin_chan!"-exclamo Gumi

"Hola Gumi! holis Miku" -dijo ella sonriendo

"Si..ah...hola...amm...Rin_chan ¿te me puedes quitar de encima?"- dice en forma ironica la aguamarina

"Uy, gomen"-dijo la rubia

"Vaya a estas horas y ya estan armando un escandalo..."- dice una pelirrosa que se les acercaba

"!Luka_san!"- exclamaron las tres

" ya, ya , dejalas jugar Luka" - dijo una mujer de traje rojo y pelo castaño

"!Meiko!"- dice Rin mientras se le abalanza y se cae con Meiko

"Buena forma de empezar el dia ¿eh?" - dice Meiko con falta de oxigeno por Rin

"Ja Ja Ja"- se rien Gumi y Miku

"De acuerdo vayamos a comer , !traje mi atun! " - dice Luka muy contenta

"Y yo mi sake" - dice Meiko mientras se levanta

"Meiko borracha..."- Susurra Gumi pero aun asi todos lo oyen

"¡¿Que dijistes?" - dice Meiko con cara asesina

"nada, ¡no dije nada de nada!"- dice ella nerviosamente

"ya ya calmense ustedes dos"- dice Miku

"ustedes dejen de pelear que se acaba el receso!"- dijo Rin molesta

"Bueno..."-dijeron Gumi y Meiko

"vamos a buscar sitio"- dijo Luka

* * *

><p>"ahora si"- dijo Luka mientras se sienta y saca su atun - " A comer!"<p>

"Itadakimasu" - dijo Rin muy contenta

"ah~...que cansada estoy"- dijo Miku

"que raro , si no haces nada"- dijo Gumi

"grr!"- gruño Miku como un chihuahua

" ¡JA Ja JA!"- se burlo Meiko

" ¡que fue eso!"- dijo Gumi mientras se reia

"Mi voz es aguda , no me salio como queria"- dice Miku mientras lloriquea

"pobre Miku" - dice Rin mientras come su naranja

"ah cierto Gumi..." - dice Miku en un tono vengativo - " ¿ese chico de ahi no es el que te gusta?

!Kyaa! !no señales!- dice Gumi sonrojada

"Oh, ¿a Gumi le gusta ese?" - dice Meiko mientras señala

"con que ese es el tipo de Gumi_chan"- dijo Luka mientras miraba al chico

"!Que no lo señales!"- exigio Gumi - " ah , que verguenza espero que no nos haya visto"

"!Hey , tu; les gusta a Gumi_chan!"-grito Rin de una forma infantil que para la suerte de Gumi el chico no escucho

"!Callate!"- dijo Gumi muy nerviosa

"la venganza es dulce " - dice Miku

"¿ah si?" - dijo Gumi - "que mala suerte no hayas podido ser aceptada en esa escuela, hubieras podido conocer chicos lindos..."- dice ella mientras enfatiza las dos ultimas palabras

"¿Eh? ¿no pudistes entrar a la escuela en la que te ayude a inscribirte?"- dijo Meiko dejando su sake a un lado

" Ah , pues si...lo siento.." - dijo Miku

"!olvida eso!" - dijo Rin enojada

"Rin_chan?"- dijo Miku sorprendida

"¡Miku Hatsune! como pudistes? los chicos lindos...¡ahhh Miku!- dijo Rin exaltada

"Mmm ahora que lo pienso no estaria mal conseguirle novio a Miku"- dijo Luka interesada en el tema

"¡Noooo!" - grito Miku - "ya bastante no tengo con haber ingresado , ¿mas me quieren hacer sufrir?- dijo ella enojada

"esta bien , esta bien" - dijo Rin

"lo siento Miku nunca mas vuelvo a sacar el tema" - dijo Gumi con ojos de cachorro

"Mmmm Meiko estas pensando lo mismo que yo..? - dijo Luka mientras mira a Meiko

"¡Claro , si te refieres a animar a Miku con una salida con chicos lindos ; estoy de acuerdo!"-dijo Meiko casi gritando mientras agita su botella

"¿EHHHHH?"- dijo Miku exaltada

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O:Y asi fue como quede atrapada entre las cuatro y tuve que aceptar lo de la quintuple cita , o algo asi ; pero solo eso me podia pasar a mi ; la cita era un dia despues de terminar el semestre, asi que en ese dia tenia lista mi ropa para mañana y estaba recostada comodamente en mi cama y entonces recorde que no habia revisado mi correo electronico en un mes. Me sente enfrente del computador y luego:<p>

"A ver..."- dijo Miku mientras leia sus correos en voz alta- Correo de Gumi , de Gumi , de Gumi , de Gumi...- y despues de unas 20 Gumis- "correo de...- Miku se quedo helada y luego grito en voz alta - ¡LA ESCUELA VOCALOID!

Tranquila , tranquila - se dijo a si misma la aguamarina mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro en su habitacion - "aver ¿que haria Gumi_chan en un momento asi...?" - y luego se imagina a Gumi gritandole "!solo lee el maldito correo!", entonces le contesta a la nada- "!lo hare Gumi_chan!"- rapidamente se sienta y abre el correo , lee en voz alta - "Lamentamos informarle que..."- la aguamarina se tranquiliza pero continua leyendo - "lamentamos informarle que...LA HEMOS ACEPTADO" - Miku pone una troll face y piensa en voz alta - "¿!PERO QUE BIENVENIDA ES ESA!" - luego Miku lee que la escuela le pagaba un pasaje de tren el cual era muy costoso por la ubicacion de la escuela asi que si lo queria tenia que ir a la estacion de tren en menos de 15 minutos o si no adios sueño de chica idol...

"¡argh!"- Miku gruñe mientras se tira a la cama "_de seguro que ya no llego...con 15 minutos es imposible...adios sueño mio..."- _luego se sienta y mira un dibujito que hizo de pequeña de ella en un concierto - "...!Ahh joder! ¡no hay tiempo que perder!" - entonces la aguamarina se puso rapidamente a ordenar todo en unas maletas gigantescas , se cambio su pijama rapidamente, se amarro sus dos coletas y entonces salio corriendo a la estacion.

Y en la estacion...

"_Ahg demonios olvide mandarle a Gumi un mensaje para que no se preocupe"- _penso la aguamarina mientras sacaba su celular ya que dentro del tren no se podia pero de pronto oyo que en un minuto cerraban las puertas y el unico mensaje que Miku pudo mandarporque presiono el boton de enviar antes de que se le caiga el celular y se le haga trizas fue:

_Gumi_chan _

_No te preocupes estoy bien_

_Quizas no te vea en un tiempo_

_Envia mis saludos a las demas_

_Solo me queda un minuto asi que...- _se le cae el celular a la aguamarina

"¡Ah,mi celular!"- dice la aguamarina cuando ve que estaban cerrando las puertas del tren pero logra meterse justo a tiempo , luego encuentra un sitio con mesa para poder sus grandes maletas y para su suerte , nadie se sento alli asi que Miku tenia doble espacio ; luego las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco y todos se fueron durmiendo ya que iba a ser un viaje largo hasta que la aguamarina cayo rendida y se durmio

_"¿Y ahora que me esperara?"_


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Hii , ola chicos quiero explicar algo que me pusieron en un review:**

**Si pongo Gumi-chan y no Gumi_chan se confundiría ya se que uso tmb el guion para separar lo que hablan de lo que hacen ^^.**

**ah y tambien he cambiado un poco la historia de la otra version , creo que queda mejor asi si no pobre Miku!, los pensamientos estan en kursiva **

**Disclaimer :Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Eso es todo, disfruten el fic!**

* * *

><p><em>"oh maldito cambio de escuela"<em> - pensaba una aguamarina sentada comodamente en asiento que al parecer es de un tren

"Queridos pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino por favor no olvidar su cosas, gracias."-dice una voz en el tren a travez de los altavoces

"!¿PORQUE TODO LO MALO ME PASA A MI!"- grita la aguamarina mientras se para de la nada

" Mami,mami ¿esa chica esta loca?".- dice un niñito del tren sentado señalandola a la aguamarina

"No soy loca , solo soy rara"-murmura para si misma, luego toma sus cosas y baja del tren , luego grita : "¡Bueno Tokyo, aqui estoy!"

5 minutos mas tarde...

"¡Señor, devuelvame mi cartera!"- grita ella persiguiendo a un hombre

"¡Dejeme en paz! , !¿porque no puede ser una chica normal y llamar a la policia!"- corriendo a toda velocidad con el bolso de la aguamarina

"¡Porque ese no es mi estilo!"-grita ella para luego correr mas rapido - "Te tengo"- dice ella triunfante ya que habia recuperado su bolso , pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba parada sobre un desague , y aquel desague le habian caido la tapa ; y la pobre aguamarina se cae gritando - !¿QUEEE DEMONIOSSSSS?

otro 5 minutos hermosos despues...

"_Como….pero como?..."_La aguamarina grita agotada – "¿¡COMO RAYOS TERMINE ASI!"- mientras huye de unos cocodrilos de una cloaca

despues de muchas , pero muchas horas de correr...

"tranquilidad al fin…..pero….¿¡DONDE ESTOY!"- grita a la aguamarina

* * *

><p>Y despues de preguntarle a muchos extraños y desconocidos...<p>

"Oh , ya veo con que esta es la academia Vocaloid , bueno….."-piensa en voz alta ,luego se acerca a un hombre que parece ser un guardia – "Disculpe, soy Miku Hatsune podría por favor registrarme y dejarme pasar que hace frio- dijo ella

"¡Pero…..usted es una mujer!"-dijo el hombre en tono sorprendido

"¿En serio? No me digas…"- dijo la aguamarina siendo sarcastica

"Amm pero…"- dijo el hombre algo confundido

Y de pronto se puso a llover…..

"Señor por favor déjeme a pasar que me congelo.." dijo la aguamarina tiritando de frio

"Bueno….." – dijo el hombre algo inseguro de su acto –"Por favor sígame"

"Gracias" – dice la aguamarina mientras le sigue hasta cierto lugar donde aparentaba ser una gigantesca sala , Miku se sienta en un comodo sofá y escucha atentamente al hombre.

"Señorita quedese aquí , voy a traer al director para que le explique ciertas cosas"- dijo el

"¿Que clase de cosas?"- pregunto la aguamarina extrañada

"….Usted ya vera…"- dijo el hombre para luego irse

"_Woah este sitio es enorme…..me pregunto como será mi compañera de cuarto….quizas sea una chica energética como yo…o quizás una chica muy kawaii (tipo Rin?)…..o quizás una chica mayor que yo y ella seria mi one_chan! ( tipo Luka y Meiko?)….o una chica que se vista de negro y haga budu!...(Gumi a veces?)…..de cualquier manera nos llevaríamos bien!_-penso Miku mientras esperaba.

Se le acerca un hombre rubio aparentemente rodeando los 20 , y le pregunta : "¿Usted es la señorita Hatsune?"

"Si"- dijo ella energicamente

"Soy el director de esta escuela , pero puedes decirme León"- dice el sonriente

"_¡P__ero si es demasiado joven!"_- pensó la aguamarina muy sorprendida

"Bueno señorita porque se queda callada , acaso soy muy sexy?- dice el en un tono bromista

"_Si…realmente es demasiado joven para ser el director"-_penso Miku para luego responderle – "¡no es eso!"

"Si Si claro como usted diga" – dice el molestando a Miku- "Bien tengo que explicarles ciertas cosas de su reclutamiento que quizás le incomode un poco"

"Ah bueno a decir verdad…..¿su guardia de seguridad esta un poco mal de la cabeza no cree? ¡Me dijo que era una mujer como si no lo supiera yo!"-dijo ella

"Pues tengo que decirle que la razón de eso es porque….hasta hace un año no recibíamos mujeres y pues..el no lo sabia por eso lo agarrastes de sorpresa"- dijo el algo serio

"Ah ya veo….¡espere que!"- dijo Miku muy sorprendida para luego pensar-"_Entonces el numero de chicas será menor que el de chicos!"_

"Y también le tengo otra noticia….pues vera…..usted el la única mujer a la que hemos becado este año por lo tanto usted es la única mujer"- dijo el en tono irónico

"¿¡QUUUUEEEEE!"-dijo ella muy molesta y confundida

"¡Gomen, gomen,gomen!"- dijo el disculpandose

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"-dijo Miku preocupada

"amm bueno…¡nose!- grito el , luego de calmarse le dijo – "Por suerte nos queda un cuarto entero solo para usted"

"Si…pero…"- dijo ella dudando

"¡No se diga mas!, el presidente estudiantil te guiara a tu habitación – dijo León en un tono alegre

"Esta bien…"- dijo Miku

"El ya conoce tu situación , tranquila es buen chico no se propasara contigo ; si temes de que se propasen contigo deberías precuparte por un tal Akaito Shion, Luki Megurine,Meito Sakine y Mikuo Hatsune"- dijo el con un tono seguro

" ok ok pero no logro recordar tantos nombres tan rápido…."- dijo Miku riéndose pero luego puso una expresión seria mientras se hundia en sus pensamientos-"_El ultimo chico era…"_

"Bueno me retiro , bye bye"- dice León despidiendose interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la aguamarina

"¡Ahh! me quede sola"- piensa en voz alta mientras levanta la cabeza y encuentra a un rubio agachado muy cerca a su rostro el cual estaba un tanto divertido por lo que había dicho Miku.

"¡Ah!hola y tu eres….."- dice Miku sonrojada alejándose pero al intentar pararse rápido sin querer se golpeo con el rubio en la frente.

"¡Auch!eso dolio"- exclamo el rubio mientras se soba la frente

"Lo siento mucho, ¡no fue mi intencion!"- dijo ella nerviosa mientras también se sobaba la frente

"Estas bien , ¿no necesitas ir a la enfermería?"- dijo el preocupado

"Estoy bien no te preocupes"- dice mientras se golpea la cabeza con la mano para demostrar que esta bien

"Bueno…."- dice el riéndose por lo que acababa de suceder – "Soy Kagamine Len un gusto , y tu debes ser Hatsune_san no?-dijo el

"Dime Miku!"- dijo ella haciendo puchero

"Miku_chan…."- dijo el sonrojado y un tanto nervioso – "Entonces tu dime Len! ¿ok?"

"¡Claro Len_kun!" – dijo Miku entusiasta

"Miku_chan te llevo a tu habitacion... ¿o quieres dar un paseo por la escuela?"- dijo Len

"Por el momento solo quiero dejar mis maletas en mi habitación ,¡pesan un monton!"- dijo Miku

"Oh…ya veo…."- dijo el algo desilusionado por no poder pasar tiempo a solas con ella

"Pero luego estaría bien"- dijo ella tratando de animarlo

"Bien, entonces será luego"- dijo el alegre – "ven , sígueme te llevare a tu habitación"

"Ok!"- dice la aguamarina mientras le sigue

"Bueno aquí es"-dice el mientras le abre la puerta

"¡Gracias!"- dice ella entrando a su habitación

"Mira, luego de un rato va a sonar un timbre tienes que ir al patio ya que el timbre indica la hora de presentarnos"- dice Len – "Ya tengo que irme para hacer los preparativos, hasta luego!"

* * *

><p>Despues de que Len se haya ido la aguamarina dejo sus cosas organizadamente en el armario, luego se recostó el la cama y decidio dar un paseo:<p>

"_Ah….Len es tan lindo..me recuerda a alguien pero no se quien…..es muy amable,guapo,caballeroso y…Miku Hatsune que estas pensando!-_ se regaña ella mentalmente mientras vaguea por ahi

Despues de dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el colegio como trompo...Y de pronto suena un timbre

"_¡__Demonios , ni se donde estoy parada! ¿Como llego al patio?_- pensó Miku preocupadamente mientras camina sin rumbo

"¿Estas perdido?"- dijo un hombre peliazul que se le acerco y al hacerlo este se sorprendio

"Ah, pues si…..¡y se dice perdida no perdido!"-dijo Miku enfadada

"Lo siento es que pensé que ninguna mujer se inscribiría este año"- dijo el algo avergonzado –"Mucho gusto me llamo Kaito Shion"

"Soy Miku Hatsune ¡pero dime Miku!"- dijo ella sonriendo

"Mmm Hatsune ¿eh?se me hace conocido…..ah , de todas maneras ¡eres la chica de la que todos hablan!- dijo el

"Ah….pues creo que si a menos que haya otra chica…..¿hay otra chica?"- dijo Miku con esperanza en sus ojos

"No que yo sepa"- dijo el riéndose al ver la expresión de Miku

"Nee…Kaito_kun"- dijo la aguamarina

"¿Dime?"- dijo Kaito sonriendo

"¿No deberíamos de estar en el patio presentándonos?"- dice ella un poco preocupada

"¡Ah!Mierda se me olvido"- dijo Kaito desconcertado , luego toma a Miku de la mano jalándola de una manera en la cual los dos empiezan a correr.

"_Esto es….como si fuera un manga shojo….Miku Hatsune que demonios estas pensando!_- pensaba la aguamarina sonrojada mientras corria agarrada de la mano con Kaito

"Aquí es"- dijo el jadeando de tanto correr

"Ah…gracias" – dijo ella cansada mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas

"¡Miku_chan hola!"- dice el rubio acercandose

"¡Len_kun!"- exclamo la aguamarina sonriente

"Hola Len, gracias por no ignorarme"- dijo Kaito siendo sarcastico

"¡Gomen!"- dijo el en un tono adorable- "Miku también lamento haberme ido repentinamente no fue mi intención , olvide guiarte hasta aca" – dijo el algo triste

"No te preocupes , encontré el patio gracias a Kaito"-dijo Miku sonriente y luego las miradas de ella y Kaito se cruzan solo para darse cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano

"¡No hay de que!"- dice el muy sonrojado soltando a Miku

"Bueno alumnos préstenme su atención"- dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño con unas gafas color negro-"Gracias ,mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiyama Kiyoteru; ahora continuaremos con las presentaciones de los estudiantes , serán llamados por lista asi que por favor presten atención….

Y cuando le toco a Miku...

"Ah, eto….mucho gusto soy Hatsune Miku , ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!"- dijo ella para luego hacer una reverencia

"Bien y el siguiente es…."- dijo Kiyoteru quien se le cayeron sus gafas y se demoro en recogerlo , ientras Miku ya había bajado del estrado y se puso a conversar con Len y kaito

Miku P.V.O: Estaba algo nerviosa después de mi presentación ya que todos se quedaron viéndome raro….Ah! no quiero ser un bicho raro! ; como sea apenas baje del estrado me puse a conversar con Len y Kaito , luego me di cuenta de que a Kiyoteru se le habían caído las gafas , iba a ir a ayudarlo pero el ya las había recogido y luego anuncio al sgte de la lista…..

"¿Agh en donde me quede? Ah si , Mikuo Hatsune por favor venga a presentarse"- dijo Kiyoteru

"Mucho gusto , soy Mikuo"- dijo algo aburrido un chico aguamarino un poco mas alto que Miku

"¿El y Miku son hermanos?, tienen el mismo apellido, ¡sus nombres son casi indenticos!"-los chicos murmuraban

"Neee Miku_chan, ¿el es tu hermano?-dijo Len

"¡Porque no nos dijistes que tenias un hermano!"- dijo Kaito haciendo puchero

"¿Ah?"- se despierta de su distracción la aguamarina – "Lo siento es que….no esperaba encontrármelo aquí…"

Entonces Mikuo baja del estrado y al bajar tuvo que pasar junto a Miku , el cual el se quedo parado frente a frente.

"H..Hola…nii_san"- dijo Miku algo timida la cual solo lo saludo moviendo la mano a pesar de estar tan cerca. Y cuando la aguamarina se dio la vuelta ya que pensó que Mikuo ignoro su saludo fue atrapada por el abrazo de Mikuo.

"Te extrañe…idiota…"dice el mientras sostiene fuertemente a Miku para que no se vaya

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Dejen reviews!<strong>


	3. Otro pequeño error

**Yay! Aquí esta el sgte cap!**

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back:<span>

"H..Hola…nii_san"- dijo Miku algo timida la cual solo lo saludo moviendo la mano a pesar de estar tan cerca. Y cuando la aguamarina se dio la vuelta ya que pensó que Mikuo ignoro su saludo fue atrapada por el abrazo de Mikuo.

"Te extrañe…idiota…"dice el mientras sostiene fuertemente a Miku para que no se vaya

Fin del Flash Back:

"Woah , que encuentro mas mono"- murmuraban los chicos

"Ah, ¿ni_san como has estado?"-dijo Miku muy sonrojada tratando de voltearse para mirarlo cara a cara pero Mikuo la tenia bien agarrada.

"Pues…."-Mikuo susurró al oído de la aguamarina

"Amm….Mikuo lamento arruinar este encuentro pero necesito tu ayuda"-dijo un pelirrojo que se acercaba hacia Mikuo y Miku

"Akaito,¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dice Mikuo mientras abraza mas fuerte a la aguamarina provocando que esta se sonroje mas

"Gomen , pero Meito estaba ebrio y se puso a revolver todo mi cuarto , dame una mano ¿ok? – dijo Akaito

"¡Dile a Gumiya que se encargue!"-grito el aguamarino

"¡Yo no me voy a encargar de sus idioteces!"- grito un peliverde que salio del costado de Akaito

"Y Luki se fue por ahi a vaguear como siempre …."- dijo Akaito , luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Miku ya que ella logro soltarse de Mikuo, luego dice sensualmente – "Buenas noches señorita ,¿pero que hace alguien tan linda como usted con alguien como Mikuo?"-se acerca mas a Miku

"¡Y..Yo soy una estudiante de aquí!"-dice ella tímidamente sientiendose atrapada por Akaito

"¡Deja de molestarla!"- grita Mikuo enfadado poniéndose entre Akaito y Miku

"_¡Ah!¡ Akaito es muy sexy! Pero….¿porque Mikuo se comporta asi?_-penso la aguamarina quien estaba detrás de Mikuo

"¡Eh!¿Porque? , no te molestes es que tu hermana es muy linda….tendras que cuidarla bien"- dijo Akaito retándolo con la mirada

"Akaito creo que no deberias molestar a Mikuo…." –dijo Gumiya , luego se dirige a Miku alzando la mano en forma de saludo – "Mucho gusto soy Gumiya"

"Ah, Hola soy Hatsune Miku"- dijo ella sonriendo – "Am , yo soy la hermana de Mikuo"

"eto…..Miku_chan"- susurró Len mientras se acercaba a Miku

"Oh,¿dime?"-dijo ella energicamente

"Disculpa , pero el profesor esta pidiendo que hagan menos ruido"- dijo el en voz baja

"Ah,¡lo siento mucho!"- dijo Miku avergonzada al darse cuenta que todos le miraban

* * *

><p>despues de un rato...<p>

"¡Bueno espero que me hayan entendido todos!"-dijo Kiyoteru

"Si sensei"-dijeron todos de mala gana

Y luego todos se fueron a sus cuartos excepto una aguamarina:

"_¡Agh!no puedo creer que me haya perdido de nuevo…"_-penso la aguamarina mientras camina sin rumbo

"¡Bu!"- dijo alguien que apareció de la nada

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-grito la aguamarina del susto

"Tranquila,solo soy yo"-dijo el peliazul

"¡Kaito!, ¡no me asustes asi!-dijo ella

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"-dice el para luego abrazar a Miku

"Ah….gracias"-dice ella

"Bueno…."-suelta a Miku-"¿Estas perdida de nuevo, mi princesa?"-dijo el alegremente

"Ah,pues si…..y…!¿mi princesa!-contesto la aguamarina primero calmada pero luego sonrojada

"Si,ese será tu apodo cuando estes conmigo"-dijo el lanzando una sonrisa seductora-"¿Cuál es tu habitación?- dijo el sonriendo

"La 314"- dijo ella sonrojada

"Estare viviendo cerca de ti,nos veremos seguido"- Dijo Kaito alegre

"¡Genial!"-dijo ella entusiasta

"...Mmm...Miku los chicos y yo vamos a ver una película ¿quieres verla con nosotros antes de ir a tu habitación?

"¡Claro!"-dijo Miku

"Ven"-dijo el alegremente mientras le vuelve a tomar de la mano

"_Otra vez mi corazón late fuertemente….¿por que Kaito me pone tan nerviosa? Será quizás que…¡¿Miku Hatsune que estas pensando!_-pensaba la aguamarina mientras seguía a Kaito

"¿Miku?¡Hey!¿Estas ahí?"-dijo el peliazul preocupado por la vista perdida de Miku

"Ah,lo siento estaba pensando en algo"-dijo ella ruborizada

"Bueno…"-dijo el mientras se pasaba su mano entre su cabello sedoso – "Aquí es"

Luego la aguamarina sin darse cuenta estaba en una enorme habitación con una gigantesca pantalla, y por a ahí estaban los chicos platicando, viendo películas o escuchando música

"Woah , ¡es como el cine!"-exclamó Miku

"Bueno veamos la película ,siéntate por ahí"-dijo Kaito

"Okis"- y la aguamarin sin darse cuenta se sienta al lado de un pelirrojo-"oh, ola Akaito"

"Hola linda"- dijo el en tono sensual

"Hola hermano"-dijo Kaito algo celoso quien fue ignorado por Akaito – "Mira Miku ahí esta Len"

"¡Len!"- grito Miku

"¡Miku_chan!"- respondio Len

"Meito deja de emborracharte"-dijo un pelirrosado

"Pero si el sake es tan delicioso , anda pruébalo Luki –dijo un hombre alto de pelo castaño

"Ustedes ya callense y no peleen"- dijo Gumiya que luego sus ojos se fijaron en Miku – "Miku, hola"

"Hola Gumiya"- dijo ella tímidamente

"¡Presentanosla!"- exigieron el pelirrosado y el castaño

"Ok, Miku te presento a estos dos idiotas , idiotas les presento a Miku" – dijo en tono burlon

"Hola"- dijo ella casi como un susurro

"¡Hey!"- le replicaron Meito y Luki a Gumiya

"Mucho gusto soy Luki"- dijo este en tono serio y cordial

"Yo Meito"- dijo el en un tono amigable y divertido

"Mmm….¿Gumiya por casualidad no has visto a Mikuo?"-pregunto ella al peliverde

"Ah, el se fue de frente a dormir"-dijo el

"Oh ya veo…"-dijo Miku algo desanimada – "¡Pues veamos ya esa película!" –dijo ella recuperando su alegría

* * *

><p>Despues de ver esa pelicula... de terror...<p>

"Por que no me dijeron que era de terror?"-dijo la aguamarina quien se la paso toda la película con la cabeza entre sus rodillas

"¿Estas asustada Miku_chan?"-dijo Len quien se veía mas asustado que ella

"¡Si tienes miedo puedes dormir conmigo!"-dijo Akaito molestandola

"No gracias"- contesto ruborizada la aguamarina rápidamente para luego despedirse e irse a su habitación

* * *

><p>" <em>Pff ese Akaito en serio es molesto a veces…"<em>-penso la aguamarina de camino a su habitación – "¿Eh? La puerta de mi habitación esta abierta…..-penso ella en voz alta luego entra con mucha curiosidad

"¡Miku!¿Que rayos haces aquí?"-exclamo una voz muy familiar

"¡¿Mikuo! ; ¿Tu que rayos haces aquí? – grito la aguamarina pero luego se percato de que Mikuo no llevaba camisa –"Oh Dios, ¡ponte algo decente!" – grito sonrojada mientras se tapaba los ojos

¡Baka!- exclamo Mikuo sonrojado mientras se ponía una camisa

"Vete,vete ; ¡Largo de mi cuarto! – grito la aguamarina mientras le tiraba una almohada

"¡Tambien es mi cuarto!"-dijo antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cara

"¿¡QUEEEEEE?"- grito Miku

* * *

><p><strong>la hice algo cortita jeje la prox sera larga...dejen reviews!<strong>


	4. Perdida en la nada

Yay! Aquí esta el sgte cap!

Flash Back:

"Vete,vete ; ¡Largo de mi cuarto! – grito la aguamarina mientras le tiraba una almohada

"¡Tambien es mi cuarto!"-dijo antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cara

"¿¡QUEEEEEE?"- grito Miku

Fin del flash back:

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo creer que esto me pase a mi!"-grito la aguamarina<p>

"Dios….ni modo"- dijo el de mala gana

"¡No me gusta esto!, ¡No me gusta esto! – exigia Miku

De repente el ambiente se pone incomodo…..

"Pues…lamento si te estoy siendo molesto"-dijo el

"No,no; ¡nada de eso!"-replico ella

"¡Bueno entonces no te quejes!"- dijo el molesto

"Lo siento…."- dijo ella algo triste

"No, espera"- dijo Mikuo mientras se acercaba a ella – "Yo lo siento , disculpa"-decia mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda de Miku

"Ah.." – Miku se sonroja y retrocede – "…..¿Mikuo tu no vivias con tus amigos?..."

"Eso era temporalmente, me pasaron a este cuarto hoy"-dijo el

"Ah,espera como vamos a dormir si cuando vine solo había una cam.."-dijo la aguamarina para

solo ser interrumpida por su curiosidad y mirar simultáneamente con Mikuo la UNICA cama que habia

"Si...veo a lo que te refieres..."-dijo Mikuo en un tono de compasion

"Bueno sera como cuando eramos pequeños"-dijo ella tratando de ser optimista

" ... supongo que no hay otra…"-dijo el de mala gana

"y ahora que nos volvimos a ver ¡hay que fortaleces nuestros lazos de hermanos!"-dijo Miku exageradamente optimista

"Me voy a dormir"- dijo Mikuo mientras ignoraba lo ultimo que dijo Miku

"¡Espera, dejame espacio!"-dijo la aguamarina

Y El aguamarino ya había ocupado toda la cama

"Pff me ire a comer unos puerros"-dijo Miku mientras fingia irse hacia la nevera

"¿Puerros?"-dijo Mikuo quien prácticamente salto de la cama para abrir la nevera

"¡aja!"-exclamo la aguamarina quien se tiro a la cama antes de que Mikuo ocupe todo el espacio

Mikuo ve lo que trama Miku y se tira a la cama

3

2

1

0

Los dos se tiran al mismo tiempo a la cama y se golpean la cabeza como idiotas

"¡auch!"- chillo Miku

"¡Mierda eso duele!" –gruño Mikuo,luego se da cuenta que se encontraba el encima de Miku en una posición comprometedora._"Su cabello huele tan bien…"-_penso el

"¿Mikuo?"- dijo ella con una voz timida

El aguamarino la tomo de la barbilla y lentamente se acercaba su labio a los de ella.

"¿Que haces?" – dijo ella levantando la voz

"…Lo que sea…."-dijo el como si nada , luego se echa a un costado

"¡Dime que fue eso!"-exige Miku muy sonrojada

"….Es un experimento que estaba probando…"-dijo el mintiendo

"¿En serio?"-Miku pregunto con toda su inocencia

"Si"- le dijo el sonriendo

"Ya veo…" – dijo ella mas relajada

Los dos se recuestan en la cama mirándose el uno al otro

"Mmmm ….¿no crees que deberiamos dormir?"-pregunto Miku

"Gomen, solo que miraba como has crecido"-dijo Mikuo

"Bueno...tu tambien has crecido..."-dijo ella sonriendole

"Pero sigues siendo baka"- dijo el sacándole la lengua

¿¡Y ahora que te hice idiota!- dijo ella molesta

"Bueno bueno ...¿que se puede hacer contigo?"-dijo el aguamarino

"Hermano idiota"-dijo la aguamarina

"Duermete ya" –dice el mientras le tira una almohada

"¡Baka!"-gruñe mientras se la devuelve

"Toma"- y este aguamarino le re ataca

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta esto se convirtio en una guerra de almohadas…..

* * *

><p>Y después de que Miku y Mikuo se quedaron dormidos…..<p>

La aguamarina no deja de moverse de un lado a otro

Mikuo es despertado por esta- "Hey? Que pasa?"- dijo el aun somnoliento

La aguamarina se despierta – "Ah , Mikuo….."- ella bosteza

"¿Qué sucede?-dijo el algo preocupado

"Es que estaba soñando con Freddy…."- dijo ella asustada

"¿El de la película?"-se rio un poco a ver que a su hermana le daban miedo esas cosas pero luego nota que enserio ella estaba asustada – "Esta bien si estas conmigo no te pasara nada" –susurró a su oido mientras la abrazaba

"Gracias…."-dijo antes de quedarse dormida

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente<p>

Suena un despertador el cual provoca una aguamarina media despierta

"¿Oh, ya te despertastes baka?"-dijo Mikuo comiendo un puerro de desayuno

"Idiota" – dijo ella enojada

"Apurate que tenemos que ir a la escuela"-dice mientras se rie ante la expresión de su hermana enojada

"¿eh? ¿tu te despertastes antes?"-pregunto la aguamarina

"Es que el reloj esta atrasado, olvide decírtelo" –dijo Mikuo en tono amigable

"¡BAAAAKAAAAAAA!"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Me voy adelantanto , bye bye" – dijo el mientras salía por la puerta y se iba

"Maldito reloj !"-piensa en voz alta mientras mira el reloj , entonces ella se alista a maxima velocidad, sale de su habitacion y se acerca al gran edificio en el campus el cual decia escuela vocaloid.

Despues de un rato

"_Ahh ¡ese maldito de Mikuo! por el ya llegue tarde"_ - piensa mientras evisa una y otra vez el numero de aula y el numero del papel de su aula para sersiorarse que estaba en el aula correcta.

"Ahmm….Disculpe…."- levanta un poco la voz la aguamarina

"Llegas tarde"-dijo el profesor Kiyoteru algo molesto

"Disculpe…no fue mi intención…"-dijo tímidamente Miku

"Tu también llegas tarde , Akaito"- dijo el mientras la aguamarina se voltea sorprendida por no haber presenciado al pelirrojo

"No me diga"-dijo Akaito sarcasticamente

Kiyoteru solo se limito a mirarlo mal

La aguamarina se rie para sus adentros

"De cualquier forma, es su primer dia asi que les doy otra oportunidad"-dijo Kiyoteru dejándoles paso a la puerta para que ingresen al aula

"Despues de ti , preciosa"-dijo el pelirrojo

"Gracias"-dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada

Y luego en clases...

"Miku Hatsune"-dijo el profesor estrictamente

"Eh?si?"-dijo ella

"Por favor conteste la pregunta que esta en el libro"-dijo el

"Ah,esta bien…"-dijo la aguamarina, y después de un minuto….

"Digame su respuesta por favor"-dijo Kiyoteru

"Ah..si…pues vera…."-dijo Miku

"¿Si?"-dijo el

"No se me ocurre nada"-dijo ella apoyándose sobre su silla

"Baka…"-murmuro Mikuo

"¡¿Qué dijistes?"-exigio Miku

"Ya me oistes"-dijo el retándola

"¡Idiota!"-grito ella

"Ya niños no peleen , cálmense y continuemos con el ejercico ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo Kiyoteru viendo que las cosas se ponían serias entre esos dos

en la hora de refrigerio...

La aguamarina saca un negi de buen tamaño y empieza a devorarlo

"Se ve rico"-dijo Len mientras se le acercaba

"Ah,Len hola"-dijo ella algo avergonzada por la escena que había visto Len

"Te veias muy graciosa"-dijo el riéndose

"¡Mph!"-gruño ella para luego seguir devorando su negi

"¡Miku,Len!"-dijo un peliazul acercandose

"Hola Kaito"-dijeron ellos al unisono

"Hey,Miku hoy dia llegates super tarde, ¿no dormiste después de ver la película?"-dijo el preocupado

"Ah…pues veras…"-dijo Miku

"Miku , Leon dijo que tendremos que estar asi un tiempo"-dijo una voz familiar pero que salio de la nada detrás de Miku

"¡KYAAAA!"-grito Miku

"¿Que te pasa?"-dijo exaltado Mikuo

"¡Es que aparecistes de la nada!"-replico ella

"Bueno ya me oistes..."-dijo para luego pasear su mirada que se situo en Len lanzándole una mirada distante

El rubio no se queda atrás y le devuelve la mirada

"Hola Miku….. Mikuo ¿que haces? ¡apurate!Tenemos que ir a molestar a Luki"-dijo un pelirrojo que salía detrás del aguamarino

"Esta bien" –dijo el mientras alejaba su mirada del rubio y se despedia

"….."-el rubio se limita a quedarse callado

"¿Me perdi de algo?"-dijo Miku sorprendida por las reacciones de su amigo y su gemelo

"¿Otra vez con eso Len?"-dijo Kaito

"Disculpa…"-dijo el rubio

"¿Que pasa?"-dijo ella acercándose al rubio provocando que este se sonrojara

"Pues..."-dijo el peliazul

"Miku, no es por hablar mal de tu hermano pero..."-dijo Len mirándola seriamente

"¿Pero…?"-pregunto curiosa la aguamarina

"Mmm…Una forma fácil de decirlo es que Mikuo es el opuesto de Len"-dijo Kaito

"¿Eh?"-dijo ella aun mas confundida

"No tanto asi , mas bien...antes de meterse en esta escuela el director me comento que

Mikuo Hatsune era el tipo de alumno problema..."-dijo Len algo serio

"Wow mi hermano es fugitivo de la escuela"-exclamó ella

"No tanto asi"-dijo el rubio riendose

"Le pidieron a Len que como presidente estudiantil vigilara a Mikuo; pero Mikuo se entero de eso y como que lo mira mal desde eso ya que piensa que es pura fachada la inocencia de Len"-dijo Kaito

"No te preocupes Len , yo te dare una mano con ese baka"-dijo Miku entusiasmada

Mientras que el rubio y el peliazul se limitaron solo a tener una gotita de sudor por la actitud de la aguamarina

Suena un timbre que indica el fin del refrigerio...

"Ahora buscare a ese baka para que vaya a clases"-dice ella mientras se va

"Pero no te demores mucho...ah ya se fue"-dijo Len

"Creo que no te hizo caso"-dijo Kaito riendose

* * *

><p>"Mmmm ¿donde estara ese baka...?"-penso en voz alta la aguamarina, luego miro que Mikuo se estaba escapando cruzando unos arbustos y el guardia no se había dado cuenta<p>

"¿¡Hey que rayos estas haciendo!"-murmuro Miku lo suficientemente alto para que Mikuo escuche pero el guardia no

"Ah, Miku ; vete a clases…."-dijo el

"Pero tu adonde crees que vas?"-dijo ella preocupada

"Estoy aburrido…"-le respondio el

"No, ven vamos a clases"-dice Miku mientras lo jala del brazo

"¡Dejame!"-dice el mientas logra soltarse y la empuja hacia un lado-"Deja de ser una niñita y dejame en paz"-dijo el para luego cruzar los arbustos.

"_¿….niñita!...niñita!"_-pensaba muy enojada la aguamarina para luego gritar en voz alta- "¡NO SOY UNA NIÑITA!"-Entonces , se escabulle entre los abustos para poder dar con el escape que Mikuo había usado – _"Te llevare a la escuela Mikuo Hatsune , ¡solo espera!"_

Despues de un buen rato...

"Gr no logro encontrarlo ,...ya se esta haciendo tarde sera mejor que vuelva...ettooo…..-piensa en voz alta Miku, después se pone a buscar su celular y se da cuenta que no tenia carga-¡ HOLY SH*T!-exclamó ella

"Nee Kaito , Miku no ha vuelto e incluso falto a todas las clases del dia"-dijo Len muy preocupado mientras le platicaba a Kaito.

"Lo se, llamale a su celular"- respondio el peliazul intentando calmarlo

"Ya lo intente , pero esta fuera de servicio"-respondio este aun mas preocupado

"Demonios"-gruño Kaito

"¿No sera nuestra culpa? ,quizas Mikuo ya le hizo mal ejemplo"´-dijo el rubio

"Mmm no creo que Miku sea tan facil de manipular"-dijo Kaito tratando de animarlo

"Ya se, como ya terminaron las clases ; vamos a su habitación"-dijo el rubio con esperanza en sus ojos

"Si , ¡ahi debe estar!"- dijo el dándose prisa

El rubio tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación de Miku

"Miku, somos nosotros ¿estas ahi?"-dijo Kaito esperando alguna respuesta pero en cambio se abre bruscamente la puerta y de ella sale un aguamarino.

"Miku no esta aquí"-dijo este a punto de cerrar la puerta pero fue interrogado por Len

"Pero ,¿¡Que haces en la habitacion de Miku!"- exclamo el rubio el cual estaba muy desconcertado.

"Pues Leon me mando a vivir con ella pense que Miku les dijo ...veo que no tienen tanta confianza"-dijo el mofándose un poco del rubio

"¡Para que sepas quizas se le pudo olvidar!"- dijo Kaito tratando de calmar al rubio y respondiéndole al rubio

"Bueno como sea"-dijo Mikuo tratando de ignorarlos

"¡Kaito, estamos perdiendo tiempo debemos buscar a Miku!"-dijo Len preocupado

"Claro ,amm…¡ preguntemosle al guardia de seguridad!"-dijo el peliazul

"¡Hey! ¡espera niño-shota!"-dijo Mikuo agarrándolo del hombro

¿¡Otra vez llamandome asi!ya veras Hatsune….-Dijo Len enfadado

"Dejalo, es un caso perdido"-dijo Kaito quien trataba de calmar al rubio

"¿Que le paso a Miku?"- dijo el con una expresión seria

"Se nota que no estas pendiente de tu hermana"-dijo Len mofándose de el en forma de venganza

"Kagamine eres un….."-dijo el aguamarino pero fue interrumpido

"Ya no peleen ,pues se fue a buscarte y de ahi no volvio..."-dijo Kaito siempre tranquilo y calmado

"Esa idiota…."-dijo para luego soltar al rubio e irse afuera por los jardines donde estaba su salida que Kaito y Len solo se limitan a seguirlo ya que corria a tal velocidad que no les daba tiempo de preguntar.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la espera! , exámenes…..!<p>

Opina! Si tienes manos , un teclado , y una mente libre!

Deja tus reviews!


	5. Mi adorada baka

**hii tuve tiempo extra y pude hacer esta pero para poder hacer eso tuve que pelearme con los del hotmail xk me bloquearon la cuenta!que injustos! ahi tenia guardado los capitulos para mejorarlos pero por suerte tenia este guardado en esta pagina asi que pude hacerlo de una vez**

**Este capitulo sera con P.V.O! ...Disfruten~**

* * *

><p>De pronto de se hizo de noche ; Mikuo, Kaito y Len no encontraban a Miku..., para su mala suerte empezo a llover a cantaros...y en alguna parte de Tokyo se puede distinguir la miseria de un ser pequeño con el cabello verde azulado...<p>

_"Voy a morir congelada"_ -tocía la aguamarina maldiciendo su mala suerte-"...Maldicion,¿que hora es?-se pregunta a si misma Miku pero como bien sabia no hay repuesta,cansada de divagar y se sienta en el piso humedo por la llovia que estaba cayendo; se apoya en la pared entrecerrando un poco los ojos por el casancio solo para ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias que le trajo ir a Tokyo-...Nunca debi venir aqui...-dice ella para luego suspirar y descansar un poco.

* * *

><p>"Esperen chicos, ¿¡que tal si llamamos a la policia!"-sugirio Len<p>

"Claro! ,¿¡Recien se te ocurre!"-dijo el peliazul

"¡Ustedes dos!"-dijo Mikuo al parecer molesto a lo cual Kaito y Len se confundieron - "¿¡Pueden dejar de perder su maldito tiempo y ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana!, de seguro esta con frio , resfriada y esta perdida para colmo; ¡Asi que no voy a perder mi tiempo ir a la estación de policia para llenar un formulario como un idiota mientras podria haberla encontrado ya!

"Tienes razon , vamos"-dijo el pelizul con la cabeza hacia abajo

"Amm ¿Ya buscamos en la Av. Hokkaido?"-pregunto el rubio

"Pues si..pero..."-dijo Kaito

"¡Busquemos de nuevo ahi!¡Rapido!"- dijo Mikuo dando ordenes

Len P.V.O: Estubimos buscando a Miku por horas y no lograbamos encontrarla , despues del histerico grito de Mikuo que me dejo un poco traumado , pude notar que en serio estaba preocupado por Miku, quizas me habia equivocado con el...quizas no era tan mala persona...eso es lo que pensaba ...hasta que luego se me cruzo por la cabeza que a el le gustaba Miku...no...imposible...cierto?.

Mikuo P.V.O : ¿Donde rayos esta mi hermana? , realmente quiero encontrarla ahora , las calles se vuelve peligrosas de noche , esa idiota de seguro se metio en problemas! estoy desesperado no se que hacer, ¡todo fue mi culpa!, lo siento, ¡Lo siento nee_chan!

Kaito P.V.O:Realmente todos estabamos exhaustos justo cuando estabamos a punto de perder la esperanza, escuchamos una voz...no...era un canto...mas bien tarareaban una cancion, una hermosa y fina voz estaba tarareando... y de repente pude ver una reaccion en Mikuo como si fuera un sabueso...

"¿Oyen eso?"- pregunto el rubio

"Si es una voz..."-contesto Kaito

En cambio Mikuo sin hacer caso omiso a lo que dijeron ellos el rapidamente se puso a seguir la voz mientras el rubio y el peliazul.

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: sin nada mas que hacer me puse a cantar ya que estaba muy aburrida , moria de hambre, y estaba segura de que nunca me iban a encontrar ; si iba a morir iba a morir a mi manera, y a mi me gustaria morir cantando , asi que me puse a cantar y luego decide pasearme por toda la ciudad ya que mas perdida no podia estar.<p>

"Cantando completamente para mi misma...yo quien lloro _estoy sola_ "- cantaba la aguamarina mientras se paraba y caminaba sin rumbo por la vereda de la luego sentia que algo tibio no la dejaba avanzar - ¿Eh?-dijo ella para luego voltear y ver a un aguamarino quien la tenia bien agarrada de la cintura.

"Miku..."-susurro Mikuo al oido de la aguamarina la cual se sonrojo un poco ya que este la presiono mas fuerte contra el.

"Mikuo..."-murmuro ella para luego tratar de darle una sonrisa pero le salio debil por falta de energias.

"¿estas bien?¿no te paso nada?"-pregunto el muy preocupado

"ah, estoy bien"-dijo ella tratando de calmarlo

"Bueno..."-se calmo el entonces...-"!Idiota!¿Por que hicistes eso? ¡Me tuvistes muy preocupado!¿En que pensabas? tonta,tonta, baka!-le regaño el

"Ahi va otra vez mi bipolar hermano"-dijo ella mientras se reia,luego la aguamarina logra ver a un rubio y a un peliazul asomandose los cuales estaban cansados y muy agitados.

"¡Chicos!"- dijo Miku sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos dejando a Mikuo

"¿Miku_chan donde estabas?"-pregunto Len muy preocupado

"¿No te paso nada cierto?"-le pregunto Kaito

"No no; estoy bien"-dijo mientras sonreia , mientras que sin que ella se diera cuenta Mikuo la miraba con un poco de celos - "Bueno es hora de regresar a la academia"-dijo ella

"¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?"- le pregunto Mikuo desconfiando de ella

"Dinos la verdad Miku_chan"-dijo Len dudando

"Te daremos los medicamentos necesarios si te sientes mal"-dijo Kaito

"No no no ya les dije que estoy bien"- dijo ella sonriendo

"Bueno...vamos a la academia"-dijo para luego tomar a la aguamarina de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta aunque esta se sonrojo pero no se resistio.

* * *

><p>"¡Hasta mañana Miku!"- dijo Kaito despidiendose<p>

"¡hasta mañana!"-dijo la aguamarina

"bye bye"-dijo el rubio

"Los vemos mañana en clases"- dijo Mikuo para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitacion (cierra la puerta de la habitacion)

"Por fin..."- dijo para despues caer sobre la cama respirando dificultosamente

"¡Miku!"-exclamo el alarmado mientras se le acercaba

"Creo que estoy resfriada..."-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y muy notoria su cara que se sentia mal - "Estate lejos Mikuo te puedo contagiar" -dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos y empujandolo hacia atras

"¡Eso no me importa!"-dijo el echandose en la cama junto a Miku mirandola de cerca-"Ademas...ya contaminastes la cama, ya es tarde..."- dijo el tratando de hacerla reir

"Ah, lo siento..."-dijo ella tratando de pararse

"No te dije que te fueras..."-dijo el para sentarse en la cama y jalarle de la mano -"nee_chan..."- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a la aguamarina quien habia caido en su regazo

"Mikuo..."- dijo ella sonrojada al sentir el roce de su mejilla contra la suave mano de su hermano

"¿Por que no nos dijistes que estabas enferma?"-dijo el mientras acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello de la aguamarina

"No queria preocuparlos...gomen"-dijo ella

"Cuando eramos pequeños tambien hacias eso ,baka..."-dijo el con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

"Gomen..."-dijo Miku

"Nee...Miku..."-dijo el mientras se acercaba al rostro de la aguamarina

"¿Eh?"-dijo ella sonrojada

"Te ves tan indefensa cuando estas enferma"-dice mientras sonrie malevolamente

"¡Idiota!"- se quejo ella para luego lanzarle una almohada

"Ok, no debi decir eso"-dijo riendose mientras pasaba de nuevo sus dedos por el cabello de Miku

"No, no hagas eso con mi cabello..."-dijo la aguamarina

"Miku tu...cabello esta mojado"-exclamó el muy molesto

"¿Lo notastes?"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro como quien pide perdón

"...Miku...¡Estas toda mojada!"-dijo el muy furioso

"¡Gomen!"-dijo ella sonriendo

"¡No hay perdon!;¡Te me cambias ahora o te cambio!"-le amenazo el

"¡N..No eres capaz!"-dijo ella

"¿Tu crees?"-dijo el con una sonrisa pícara

"¡No te tengo miedo!"-dijo ella un poco asustada

Entonces Mikuo le desamarra la corbata- "¿Quieres seguir probando?"-dijo el sonriendo

"¡Esta bien,esta bien!"- dijo ella mientras corra hacia al baño y cierra la puerta

"Ah...¿como pude hacer eso?"- penso el aguamarino con la cara un poco sonrojada

La aguamarina sale del baño con un pijama con dibujitos de puerros. -"Ya esta"- dijo ella

"¿No pudistes escoger algo mas sexy?-dijo el bromeando

"Tonto"- dice ella mientras lo golpea

"Es broma , baka"- dijo el para que su hermana se calme

"Ahh que rencorfontable,la cama esta calentita..."- dijo ella a recostarse y cubrirse con las mantas

"Lo se...¿asi era cuando eramos pequeños cierto?"-dijo el mientras se echaba a su costado

"Si..."-dijo ella para luego mirar a Mikuo quien estaba sumamente cerca de ella-"Ah estas muy cerca..."

"Es una cama para uno ¿que esperabas?"- se excusa el

"Mmm...esta bien...hasta mañana Mikuo..."-dijo ella

"Oyasuminasai nee-chan..."-dijo el para acercarse mas a la aguamarina quien estaba dormida-"...Suki"-dijo el entre susurros para luego dormirse

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Oyasuminasai nee-chan: Buenas noches hermanita**

**Suki: Te quiero**

**Eso es para los que no saben japones! **

**Deja tus reviews! Y te ganaras un cd-original del grupo que mas te guste!**

**ok no pero asi atraigo tu atencion!**


	6. Celos y mas celos!

**Yay! ya estoy donde me quede! ; xD! he aqui el cap 5!**

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Oh...terrible ..terrible dolor de cabeza de un resfriado...Mikuo me lo advirtio pero no le hice caso...ya vamos a la mitad de las clases y lo unico que quiero hacer es irme a dormir, y claro Mikuo con su triunfal:"Te lo dije" . me dijo que usara mi blusa de mangas largas ya que me recuperaba un poco de mi casi gripe de ayer pero realmente me dio pereza hacerle caso...ahora me arrepiento! Mikuo me recomendeo quedarme en cama pero..., pero no debo preocupar a los demas , vamos Miku Hatsune! este no es el primer y ultimo resfriado de mi vida... claro a menos que me muera por este ..y...ese no es el caso!<p>

Y en clases...

"Miku...¿eres o te haces?, ¡Te dije en el refrigerio que te quedaras en cama!"-dijo Mikuo muy molesto

"No quiero hacerte caso"-dijo la aguamarina haciendo puchero

"Si , mira no me hicistes caso y ¡mira como terminastes!"- le reclamó él

"ah...¡Callate! me duele la cabeza si hablas..."- se quejo ella

"Eres un caso perdido , estoy seguro que en cualquier momento te desmayas , avisare a los demas para que te tengan vigilada"- dijo el murmuraba a Len y Kaito sin que el profesor se de cuenta.

"No espera, no debes preocuparlos ; estare bien"-dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo agarra del brazo

"...No te creo...Len, Kaito"-dijo el mientras llamaba al rubio y al peliazul

"¿Si?"- dijeron ellos

"Miku esta enferma, cuidenla si no estoy presente"- dijo el aguamarino

"¿Miku_chan porque no nos dijistes?"-dijo Len algo triste

"¿No confias en nosotros?"-dijo Kaito exageradamente triste

"¡Gomen, no queria preocuparlos! Realmente gomen"-dijo la aguamarina

"Miku_chan..."-murmuro preocupado Len

El peliazul se acerca y aprovechando que sus asientos estan juntos choco frente con frente con la aguamarina

"¿eh?"-dijo Miku al estar tan cerca de Kaito

"Bueno no tienes fiebre"-dijo el mientras volvia a su asiento

"Kaito,¿no podias utlizar otro metodo para medir la fiebre?"-le replico Len algo celoso

"¿Usar las manos quizas?"-dijo Mikuo igual de celoso

"Achu~"-estornuda delicadamente la aguamarina

"Te dije que estabas enferma"- dijo el aguamarino

"Gomen"-dijo ella

"Bueno pero tampoco es la culpa de Miku_chan"-dijo Len

"Len no es por molestar pero ¿acaso te di permiso de decirle Miku_chan?"-pregunto Mikuo algo molesto

"Ya ya ,no peleen"-dijo Kaito mientras los calmaba

"¡Le digo como yo quiero!"-le respondio Len

"Woah, el lado rebelde de Len salio a la luz"- dijo Kaito sorprendido

"Respeta a tus mayores...niño_shota"-dijo Mikuo molestandolo

"Cuando madures..."-dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba miradas con Mikuo y empezaron a salir rayos entre las miradas de los dos.

"¡Dejen de pelear!"-les exigieron Miku y Kaito

" ok,ok "-dijeron Mikuo y Len mirando hacia otro lado

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Y asi paso el tiempo y pude sanarme , estoy muy feliz ahora porque ya puedo ir a clases ; espero no legar tarde...Lo que me parece increible es que Len y Mikuo ultimamente los veo juntos mas se que el pobre de Kaito aguanta todas sus peleas...pobre de el...Pero ahora tengo que encargarme yo de ellos aunque cada vez pelean es algo muy comico; al final nunca nadie gana ya que ni uno ni el otro tiene la razon ; por ejemplo la vez pasada estaban peleando sobre que sabia mejor el negi o un platano (obviamente el negi) Pero Mikuo no gano ya que el no entiende el verdadero significado del negi!, el negi es arte, es poesia, el negi es delicioso!.Bueno y como sea vuelvo a clases muy contenta con mi vida y con la extraña hospitalidad de mi hermano despues de que me resfrie, aunque solo fue un pequeño resfriado de los muchos que he tenido se quedaba conmigo siempre y se aseguraba de que estara dormida para que el pueda el que no me odiaba despues de todo...<p>

Y en clases...

"¡A ver chicos ponganme atencion tengo una noticia importante que darles!"-dijo el profesor Kiyoteru

"¿Por fin consiguio una cita?"-pregunto Akaito provocando que todos se rian

"Ahh gracias Akaito"-dijo el en un tono sarcastico-"Pero de eso no queria hablarles si no de una actividad que les he preparado"

"¿La actividad es buscarle una novia?"-pregunto de nuevo Akaito haciendoque todos se carcajeen

"Akaito me estas sacando de quicio"-reclamó Kiyoteru

"Lo siento profesor ,es que da la imagen de no salir con muchas chicas ,ya se,¿porque mejor no le preparamos una cita?"-dijo el pelirrojo

"Profe , Miku se ofrece"-grito Meito

"¿eh?¿yo que?"-preguntó la aguamarina confundida

"Ya esta hecho tengan una cita"-dijo Luki

"Aver,controlense!"-exigio Kiyoteru

"Estas loco si crees que mi hermana va a salir a una cita"-reclamó Mikuo

"¡Miku-chan no es ese tipo de chica!"-reclamó Len

"¡Ella es muy inocente!"-reclamó Kaito

"Profe, tiene competencia"-dijo el pelirrosado

"Ya ya calmense ¿quieren?.No vamos a tener una cita yo y Miku, no es mi clase de mujer..."-dijo Kiyoteru tratando de calmarlos

"¿eh?"- dijo la aguamarina sientiendose ofendida

"Espera eso sono mal , lo que quise decir ... amm es que.."-dijo Kiyoteru tratando de arreglar lo dicho

"¿Prefiere a mujeres mas experimentadas?"-pregunto Meito

"Si"-dijo el solo para darse cuenta que la aguamarina lo estaba mirando con cara asesina-"¡Espera no! ¡ahh dios mio!"

"¿Y quien dice que soy inexperta?"-dijo enojada Miku

"No Miku , dejalo asi"-dijo Mikuo contento con la respuesta de Kiyoteru

"Mejor no comentes nada Miku_chan"-dijo el rubio feliz de la respuesta del profesor

"Miku calladita te ves mas bonita"-dijo Kaito muy feliz por el hecho de que Miku era inexperta

"¿Que demonios? ¿¡como si nunca hubiera tenido una cita!"-exclamo Miku

Luego el ambiente se puso tenso de una manera incomoda...

"¿Has salido con alguien Miku?"-preguntaron Mikuo,Len y Kaito con una MUY falsa sonrisa en su cara

"¿eh?pues..mmm etto..."-respondio Miku

"Contesta..nee-chan"-lo dijo de una manera falsamente cariñosa a lo cual Miku se dio cuenta que el verdadero mensaje era "Si has salido con alguien...¡TE MATO!",bueno , no era la unica que lo habia entendido asi.

"¡Ahhh etto!"-Dijo Miku nerviosa

"Miku_chan ..."-dijo Len impaciente

"¡No , no he tenido!"- la pobre aguamarina no le quedo otra de ser honesta y pasar la verguenza de ser _inexperta_.

"Justo lo que esperaba oir"-dijo Kaito volviendo a una sonrisa normal

"Me pregunto si..."-dijo Akaito

"A ustedes tres..."-Meito le continua la oracion a Akaito

"¿Les gusta Miku?-termino la frase el pelirrosado

"¿¡Que! ¡C...claro que no!"-contesto el trio muy sonrojado

"¡!"- se limito la aguamarina solo a sonrojarse y estar callada

"¡Gracias por ponerme atencion!"- dijo Kiyoteru

"¿De nada?"-dijo el pelirrojo

"Bueno...como les iba diciendo vamos a tener una actividad donde vamos a salir al campo , para esto necesito que preparen sus cosas vamos a estar afuera por una semana , y...Miku no te preocupes en este viaje tendras tu propio cuarto.-dijo el profesor Kiyoteru

"¡Por fin!"-suspiró Miku -"Algo de privacidad..."

"¿Escuchastes Mikuo?, ya no estaras acosando a Miku cuando duerma-dijo riendose el pelirrojo

"Calla idiota"-dijo Mikuo sonrojado

"Bueno ya les dije todo..."-dijo Kiyoteru

"¿Para cuando es?"- pregunto el rubio

"Ah cierto olvide eso , es para hoy , lo siento lo olvide"-dijo Kiyoteru

"¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"-exclamaron todos

* * *

><p>"¿Miku ya terminastes de alistar tus maletas?"-pregunto el aguamarino<p>

"Ya casi"-contesto ella tirando 2 maletas gigantescas sobre la cama

"¿En serio crees que vamos a llevar todo eso?"-Dijo Mikuo

"Si"-dijo Miku haciendo puchero

"Pff...ni modo,¿se puede saber que estas llevando?"-dice el mientras abre una de las maleta de Miku.

"Pues...mi nintendo, mi bloqueador solar , ropa de campo, ropa de campo de repuesto, mi pijama de puerro,entre otras cosas"-respondio ella

"¿Y en la otra?"-dijo Mikuo mientras abria la maleta y sonroja al instante

"¡Ah! espera no lo abras..."-dijo ella ruborzada al darse cuenta que Mikuo ya la habia abierto y estaba en shock-"Es ropa interior..."-dijo ella cabizbaja

"Ya me di cuenta"- dijo el muy ruborizado cerrando la maleta instantaneamente

Y luego el ambiente incomodo empieza hasta que Mikuo rompe el silencio...

"Kiyoteru dijo que en el hotel donde nos ibamos a hospedar iba a aver una piscina..."-dijo el haciendole recordar que ropa debe llevar

"De acuerde alistare mi ropa para eso..."-dijo ella tratando de evadir su mirada mientras se paraba para agarrar su maleta

"Gomen por abrir esa maleta ,... se que no debi verlo"-dijo el disculpandose mientras la agarraba de la mano para que no se vaya

"No te preocupes,no fue nada..."-dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero luego las miradas de los dos se cruzaron

"..."-Mikuo miraba directamento a Miku a los ojos sin soltarle la mano sin soltarle como tratar de transmitir algo

"¿Mikuo?"-dijo ella tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

"Mmm si quieres mi opinion..."-dijo el sonriendo picaramente - "¿No crees que deberias usar ropa mas grande?

"¿Eh?¿De que hablas?"-pregunto ella confundida

"De tu ropa interior"-dijo el riendose

"¡Ahh no lo digas asi como asi!"-dijo ella muy sonrojada-"¡Es como si yo viera tus boxers!"-dijo tratando de vengarse

"Aunque sea mi ropa es mas DECENTE que la tuya"-dijo el enfatizando la palabra decente

"¡Idiota!"-gruño ella apunto de golpearlo pero tocaron la puerta repentinamene-"Esta abierto , pasen"-dijo ella amistosamente ya que ya sabia de quienes se trataba

"Miku_chan..."-dijo un rubio entrando a la habitación saludando a la aguamarina pero luego sus ojos miran otra cosa-"Wow que grandes maletas"-dijo el sorprendido

"Cierto, ...¿Que es lo que guardas ahi?"-dijo Kaito curioso

"Creeme no querras saber y me salio caro aprenderlo"-dijo el molestando a Miku

La aguamarina le lanza una almohada a Mikuo -"Ahmm solo guardo...cosas"-dijo ella

"Bueno dejemos el misterio para otro dia"-dijo el mientras se le acerca a Miku -"...Miku-chan"-murmura el timidamente

"¿Si?"-pregunto ella un poco sonrojada

"Quisieras..."-dijo el nervioso para luego tomar aire y armarse de valor-"¿Quisieras sentarte a mi lado en el bus?-pregunto el muy sonrojado

"Claro , si quiero"-dijo ella sonriendo muy ruborizada

_"¡Maldito , se nos adelanto!"_-pensaron Mikuo y Kaito

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos!, suban al bus, ¡rapido!"-dijo Kiyoteru apurando a los alumnos<p>

"¡Si ya oimos!"-dijeron todos

Y en el bus...

Miku P.V.O: oh no , por que estoy asi! me siento relamente nerviosa sentada junto a Len y para colmo Mikuo y Kaito estan muy lejos como para realizar una conversacion entre los 4! ahh noo! no quiero que Len crea que no quiero hablarle! solo es que su presencia y estar tan cerca de el me ponen nerviosa!

Len P.V.O:ahh estoy tan cerca de Miku_chan , peor no hemos soltado ni una sola palabra desde que nos sentamos aqui, ella es muy linda y kawaii , ya que puedo verla de mas cerca puedo apreciarla mas pero no salen las palabras de mi boca! Kaito lo mandaron a sentarse con Akaito , y Mikuo se sento con Luki el cual no deja de molestar al pobre Kiyoteru junto a Meito que para la mala suerte de Kiyoteru le toco sentarse con el , en fin; solo quiero hablar con Miku-chan!

"..."-la aguamarina miraba por la ventana muy callada

"...Amm Miku_chan"- dijo Len muy sonrojado

"¿Dime?"-dijo ella amistosamente

"Mmmm ay nose..."-dijo el deprimiendose-"Solo queria romper el silencio , gomen"

"Mmmm..no te deprimas ...ettoo..."-dijo ella tratando de animarlo"Si no hay nada de que hablar...¿Por que no mejor reir?-Dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente

"Miku_chan..."-dijo el mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a sonreir-"Tienes razon que baka soy-dijo riendose a lo que Miku le siguio

Mikuo P.V.O: mientras que Akaito no dejaba de discutir con su hermano (Kaito) , me puse a molestar a Kiyoteru junto a Luki y Meito , pero me habia olvidado de cierto inconveniente, me olvide de vigilar muy bien a Len con Miku que de un momento a otro se empezaron a reir, al parecer...Miku se estaba diviertiendo , y eran el centro de atencion en el bus, ¿Porque se rian? ¿De que se reian? ¿De lo callados que estaban como pudo pasar eso? ; y juro que la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Akaito hizo un comentario que me molesto bastante...

"..."-el aguamarino esta mirando celosamente a Miku

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto el pelirrosado mirando a Mikuo impresionado

"No es nada..."-dijo Mikuo

"Dejalo, esta mirando a la nueva parejita del momento" -dijo Akaito molestandolo

"¿Pero que dices?"-reclamo Kaito

"Idiota"-dijo Mikuo a Akaito para luegp seguir mirando a Miku

"No creo...no creo que a Len le guste Miku...¿Cierto?"-dijo Kaito inseguro

"Ja ja ja" - Meito se reia por el comentario de Kaito - "No puedo creer que no veas los corazoncitos alrededor de esos dos"

Kaito solo se limito a gruñir y mirar a Miku y a Len

"¡Cuidado Kiyoteru te roban la novia!"-se burlo Akaito

"..."-Kiyoteru lo miro algo molesto

Kaito P.V.O : el camino para llegar al campo fue mas largo de lo habitual , aun no se porque pero cuando veia a Miku regalandole sonrisas a Len sentia un agudo dolor en el pecho , relamente no sabia reaccionar ¿que es esto que siento? ¿que debo hacer para detener este sentimiento que me molesta cada vez mas?. Si sabia cual era la respuesta , pero no me atrevia a aceptarla ya que lo unico que puedo hacer es observar...peor relamente queria ...ahh no es que odie a Len , pero realmente me sentia asi cuando lo veia divertirse con Miku sin mi!. Si...la respuesta era muy clara y tambien el porque...la respuesta era hablarle,hacer que me regale una de esas sonrisas tan especiales,...¿Por que? por que me gustaba y no encontraba otra explicacion logica y estoy seguro que Mikuo y Len sienten lo mismo por Miku , solo que no lo han notado, pues me aprovechare de eso y les sacare ventaja...solo pido algo...y ese algo es...Miku...yo...AMO A MIKU

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si capitulos que no han visto antes desde el proximo capitulo (Yay! me puse al dia!)<strong>

**dejen reviews!Onegai!**


	7. Un movimiento inesperado!

**Aqui el sgte capitulo que por culpa de mi computadora estaba a punto de terminarlo y se trabo y me olvide todo T.T tuve que hacer todo de nuevo.**

**Bueno he aqui el sgte cap...disfruten...T_T ahh que pereza me dio escribir de nuevo!**

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Estuve conversando muy divertida con Len hasta que...EL MALDITO AUTOBUS!, avanzo muy rapido haciendonos saltar a todos haciendome resbalar y para mi mala suerte sin querer hice caer a Len conmigo,que verguenza...no sabia como hablarle sin sonrojarme ya que el estaba encima mio y estabamos muy cerca...Ah...solo eso me podia pasar a mi!.Despues me di cuenta como las miradas se fijaban en nosotros despues de esa caida...ya no importa...solo me importa no haber hecho pasar verguenza a Len , en serio lo siento!.<p>

"Chicos...Ya llegamos"-dijo el profesor Kiyoteru

"Por fin"- dijo AKaito - "Ya me estaba aburriendo de ti"

"Akaito...estoy seguro que hoy dormiras con los peces"- dijo el con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro

"Grr..."- gruño Akaito solo para luego decir con una sonrisa picara - "Kiyoteru...estoy seguro que tu dormiras con Miku.."

"¡¿QUE?¡"- exclamo la pobre aguamarina

"Hey Akaito , deja en paz a mi hermana"-dijo Mikuo algo celoso

"Miku no hace esa clase de cosas"- le defendio Len

"Ademas...ese tipo de persona no es de Miku"-dijo Kaito

"Ya ya calmense...ya les dije que las prefiero mas experimentadas..."-dijo Kiyoteru al cual de repente le cayo un puerro en la cara mientras la aguamarina le sacaba la lengua

"Ok...eso se lo merecia..."- se rio Meito

"Pobre profesor"- se rio el pelirrosado

"¡Chicos! Ya bajense del maldito auto y vayan al maldito hotel ¿ok?- dijo Kiyoteru muy molesto

"...Si"- dijeron todos con algo de miedo

* * *

><p>Y cuando cada uno estaba en sus habitaciones...<p>

"Kyaa...que comoda es mi habitacion..."- penso la aguamarina en voz alta

"Parece que estas muy comoda"- dijo una voz familiar

"¡Mikuo!"- exclamo Miku

"¿Sucede algo?"-dijo el

"Avisa antes de entrar , baka"- dijo ella tirandole una almohada

"Auch , eso duele"- dijo el

"Bueno gomen...¿Para que vinistes?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad

"Ah bueno, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a comer helado...¿Quieres venir?"-pregunto en sonriendo

"Esta bien"- dijo ella - "Pero vete que voy a cambiarme de ropa"

"No te demores"- dijo el antes de salir por la puerta

Y entonces , rapidamente la aguamarina abrio su maleta y saco una capucha color rosa y una pequeña falda negra cuales combinaban perfectamente, luego de ponerselos se amarro sus dos coletas y bajo rapidamente las escaleras hacia donde estaban los chicos.

"Estoy lista"- dijo ella sonriendo

"Wow eso es ser rapida"- dijo Mikuo

"Es que no quiero que se acaben los helados de negi"- dijo ella haciendo puchero

"Bueno...vamos"-dijo Mikuo mientras la tomaba de la mano

"¿Eh?¿Que haces?"pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"Es para que no te pierdas"- dijo el buscando una excusa

"No me trates como una niña pequeña"- dijo ella mientras se soltaba pero entonces Mikuo la abrazo desde la cintura - "¿Mikuo?"

"¿Porque no?" -dijo el susurrando al oido de Miku haciendola estremecerse

"Ya no soy pequeña...baka"- dijo ella muy sonrojada

"Recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños eras mas apegada a mi ; no te ibas a ir a coquetear con otros"- dijo el algo triste

"¿Coquetear?"- dijo ella sorprendida- "¿De que rayos me estas hablando Mikuo?"

"Nada...olvidalo hermanita"-dijo Mikuo soltandola - "Solo que no me gusta verte con ese Kagamine"- murmuro para si solo aunque Miku llego a escuchar

"..."-Miku solo sonrio como si supiera lo que pasa-"Ay Mikuo, ya te dije que dejaras de pelear con Len ; ademas no me voy a poner de lado de ninguno de los dos ; no es necesario que sea sobreprotector"-dijo ella riendose

"No es que sea sobreprotector...baka"-dijo el mientras la golpeaba suavemente la cabeza como si fuera un perrito - "Ya te dije que no es nada , solo olvidalo"

"Esta bien , vamos por los helados"- dijo ella mientras Mikuo de nuevo la tomaba de la mano pero esta se rindio y se dejo

* * *

><p>"Hola , los estabamos esperando"-dijo Len saludandolos<p>

"Gomen , se demoro por mi culpa"- dijo ella riendose

"Si, fue su culpa"-dijo Mikuo

"Bueno vamos a comer helado"- dijo Kaito muy emocionado que al parecer le encantan los helados , luego se dirigieron a donde se pedian helados.

"Dos helados de negi , por favor"- gritaba la aguamarina ya que como todos era hombre , era apretada por la muchedumbre

"Auxilio..."-decia Len el cual tenia la misma estatura de Miku, pero a este le ignoraron

"Ven te ayudo"- dijo Kaito tomando a Miku de la cadera y cargandola lo cual la hizo sonrojarse al instante.

"¡Hey! Kaito dame a mi hermana"- dijo el algo celoso

"Dos helados de negi , por favor"- volvio a gritar la aguamarina que por suerte le una vez obtenidos los helados, Kaito la bajo al piso y esta se acerco a Mikuo.

"Wow te vas a comer dos helados , vas a engordar"- dijo el molestandola

"Calla"-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño - "Toma este es para ti" - dijo ella avergonzada entregandole un helado de negi

"Oh, gracias"- dijo el algo sonrojado mientras recibia el helado

"No hay de que...¿En serio pensastes que me lo iba a comer los dos?"- pregunto Miku con curiosidad

"Pues conociendote..."-dijo eso solo para quedarse callado y sonreir mientras come su helado

"Baka"-dijo ella para luego comer su helado pero por un mal calculo la bola de helado se iba a comer pero entonces Mikuo se dio cuenta de eso y dejo su helado a un lado para sostener el de Miku con la boca, y al otro lado del helado Miku tambien lo sostenia con la boca; estuvieron un buen rato asi hasta que se dieron cuenta que se estaba deshaciendo asi que tenian que hacer algo rapido o podrian...besarse.

"¡Mph!"-trataba de hablar Miku para buscar una solucion pero no podian dejar caer el helado, no pueden desperdiciar un helado de negi.

"..."- luego a Mikuo se le ocurrio usar su helado como soporte , asi que lo hace y finalmente sus lenguas estaban libres.

"Eso...estuvo cerca"- dijo Miku muy sonrojada

"Pues...si"- dijo el algo sonrojado

"...Dame mi helado"- dijo ella haciendo puchero

"Ah..lo siento pero desde que esta encima de mi helado es mio"- dijo el sacando la lengua

"Mikuo Hatsune dame mi helado de negi"- reclamo ella

"Esta bien era solo una broma..."- dijo el entregandole el conito con el helado de los dos sin antes dar una probada a la bola de helado de Miku.

"¡Hey!..."- dijo ella teniendo el helado-"¡Baka no hagas eso!

"¿Eh? ¿Porque no? Al final resulto ser el helado de los dos..."-dijo el

"Es que...a eso se le conoce como beso indirecto"- murmuro para si ella sonrojada pero el logro escuchar.

"Oh...ya veo.."- dice el para luego hacerlo de nuevo

"¡Mikuo!"- exclamo ella

"Solo te estoy molestando...tomalo con calma"- dijo el sacandole la lengua.

"Oigan chicos"-grito un rubio

"Vengan vamos a ver el campus"- exclamo un peliazul

"De acuerdo"- dijo la aguamarina mientras dejaba atras a Mikuo quien la miraba con algo de celos,pero luego se acordo de el y lo llamo - "Apurate baka"

"Ya voy"- dijo el maravillado con que Miku se haya acordado de el y no tuviera el que seguirla solamente pero hizo como si estuviera tratando de ignorarla pero una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro

* * *

><p>"Wow , este lugar es gigantesco"-dijo Miku mientras miraba de un lugar a otro<p>

"Es un paisaje muy bonito"-comento Len

"Ah...aire fresco...ya necesitaba de esto"-dijo Kaito mientras se estiraba

"Mmm...¿Alguien escucha lo mismo que yo?"- pregunto Mikuo

"Si te refieres a esas voces que estan cantando , pues si"- dijo Miku , luego en grupo siguieron a aquellas voces y se encontraron a Akaito,Meito,Luki y Gumiya junto a Kiyoteru cantando diversas canciones.

"Oh, ¿Que hacen aqui?"- pregunto Kiyoteru

"Los escuchamos cantando"- contesto Len

"Unanse chicos"-dijo Akaito

"Que extraño que no esten molestando a Kiyoteru"- dijo Kaito riendose

"Mikuo , lastima que nos toco buses diferentes"-dijo Gumiya saludando

"Cierto, ven tengo que preguntarte ciertas cosas"- dijo el mientras se llevaba a Gumiya - "Los veo en el hotel"

"Bueno...Estamos practicando nuestro canto, ¿se nos unen?"-pregunto Luki

"Sera divertido"- comento Meito

"No veo porque no"- dijo Miku

"De acuerdo...entonces...¿Miku quieres hacer un duo con Kiyoteru?"- pregunto Akaito

"Oh, esta bien"- dijo ella

"Tambien esta bien para mi"- dijo Kiyoteru

"Entonces...canten esta cancion"- Meito les da un papel escrito.

"Ah...pero si esto algo..."-Miku prefiero no hablar mas

"¡Meito!"- Kiyoteru le llamo la atencion

"¿Que sucede Miku_chan?"- pregunto Len

"Nada...nada importante"- dijo ella sonrojada

"Mmm pero pareces muy afectada..."-comento Kaito

"Miku...No tienes que cantar esto si no quieres..."-dijo Kiyoteru en un tono compasivo

"¿Miku tu no vinistes a esta escuela para ser una cantante profesional?"- pregunto Luki

"Pues si...pero..."- dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida

"Nada de peros , canta y luego nosotros haremos lo que quieras , linda"- dijo Akaito

"La cancion es : ¿Eh?, ah sou."-dijo Meito para que comiencen

_Medirlo todo arguyendo razones sentimentales .__Sin creer realmente en ellas . Vaya , error no me hagas reir:Kiyoteru_

_Pero creo que divertirse de vez en cuando , es importante: Miku_

_Yo tambien quiero satisfacerme , hasta sentirme bien : Kiyoteru_

_Como mentiras que perforan el corazon , desvanecidas frente a mis ojos : Miku_

_Estas...sensaciones entramezcladas..son demasiado...Irresistibles: Miku y Kiyoteru_

_Hey, si te parece bien irnos a las alturas, te mostrare que voy en serio : Kiyoteru_

_No permitire que te escapes ¿A caso eso es todo lo que tienes?: Miku_

_Las cosas dulces estan bien: Kiyoteru_

_Pero las amargas tampoco me disgustan: Miku_

_¿Y me dices a mi malcriado?, Si solo quieres decirme tonto o estupido , Adelante : Kiyoteru_

_Que me importan a mi los valores de otros : Miku_

_Como flores purpuras caidas : Kiyoteru_

_De la palma de mis manos : Miku_

_Estas sensaciones entremezcladas...son demasiado...Irresistibles : Kiyoteru y Miku_

_Vamos, muestrame como van a ser las cosas : Miku_

_¿Instinto?¿Razon?¿Quien ganara?:Kiyoteru_

_Confundeme con tu etica superior : Miku_

_Siendo que en realidad deseas esto : Kiyoteru_

_Alegrarse:Miku_

_Sentirse bien: Kiyoteru_

_Despues de todo es es...:Miku_

_Auto-satisfacerse:Kiyoteru_

_Dejar de lado: Miku_

_Ese tipo de cosas : Kiyoteru_

_Te parece bien :Miku_

_¿O no? Dejame creer en ello :Kiyoteru_

_Irnos a las alturas esta bien ¿no?: Miku_

_¿Por que diablos estas insatisfecha?:Kiyoteru_

_Si asi estan las cosas no te dejare escapar : Miku_

_Pues entonces, mira,preparate :Kiyoteru_

_Vamos , no importe lo que pase :Miku_

_Ve , con tus propios ojos al final : Kiyoteru_

_No importa hasta donde llegue no voy a parar : Miku y Kiyoteru_

_Pero sabes...:Miku_

_Ya estoy cerca del...:Kiyoteru_

_Limite : Miku y Kiyoteru_

_Aah, no doy mas : Miku y Kiyoteru_

"Wow"- dijo Akaito

"Miku_chan...la letra es algo..."- dijo el rubio

"Inapropiada"- le termino la frase el peliazul

"¿De que hablas? , ¡estuvo muy interesante esa cancion!"-dijo Meito energicamente

"Es el tipo de cancion que le gusta a Meito"- comento Luki

"Bien hecho Miku"- dijo Kiyoteru

"Supongo que ahora no soy inexperta"- dijo Miku sacandole la lengua

"Miku, no sueñes"- dijo Akaito

"Nee , chicos tenemos ya que irnos al hotel ya es muy tarde"- comento Len

"De acuerdo"- dijeron todos

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Ya nos habiamos ido a acostar ya que mañana ibamos a recorrer todo el campus pero por alguna razon tuve insomnio asi que decide levantarme de mi cama y bajar a la recepcion a ver una pelicula , o quizas no, quizas solo a ver cable pero tuve que cambiarme y luego me di cuenta entre mis cosas que Meito habia dejado una copia de la cancion con un mensaje "<em>Espero que la guardes , cantastes muy bien<em>"...En serio...¡que cancion mas estilo playboy! . Pero ni modo fue un lindo gesto asi que supongo que tendre fui a darme una ducha esperando a que me diera sueño y nada, solo logro despertarme mas, asi que me cambie pero esta vez decidi ir con el cabello suelto , lista por si ya me queria las escaleras rapidamente y me acomode en el sofa que estaba muy comodo me puse a ver peliculas de comedia y luego cuando me aburri me puse a ver cable hasta que...

"Miku"- dijo alguien de la nada

"KYAAAAAAA"-grito ella y cuando voltio solo vio a Kaito asustado por el grito que habia dado Miku

"¡¿Te sientes bien!"-pregunto el asustado

"Lo siento , es que dijistes mi nombre de la nada...gomen"-dijo ella

"Ah, ya veo; te asuste"- dice el riendose

"No te burles...¡que malo!"-dijo ella

"Lo siento mi princesa"- dijo el tratando de no reir

"Otra vez con ese apodo..."-dijo ella sonrojada

"Pero te hace nombre"-dijo el sonriendo

"Bueno...¿vemos peliculas o ya te vas a dormir?-pregunto la aguamarina

"Tengo insomnio"- dijo Kaito mientras se acomodaba en el sofa-"...eso es un si"

Despues de terminar de verse ya unas 5 peliculas se pusieron a ver cable y justo pasaban una comedia romantica

"¿Esto es lo que les gusta a las chicas?"-pregunto Kaito

"Amm...pues supongo"-contesto Miku

"¿Supones?"- pregunto el riendose

"Es que realmente no me he enamorado como para saberlo"- dijo ella algo avergonzada

"Oh ya veo..."-dijo el acercandose a su oreja de Miku

"¿Kaito?"-exclamo sonrojada la aguamarina

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"-susurro el

"Ah..claro dime"-respondio ella

" Hay alguien que me gusta..."-susurro mas cerca al oido de Miku

"¿Eh? ¿En serio? Posiblemente no la conozca"-dijo ella

"No, la conoces muy bien"- dijo tomandola de la cintura

"¿Kaito?"- pregunto ella muy ruborizada y confundida

"Miku..."-dice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

"_Ahh no se porque pero ese beso que me dio Kaito hace que mi mejilla me queme"_-penso la aguamarina

"Tu me gustas"- dijo el con una sencillez luego para soltarla

"Ah,ya veo conque eso era..."- pero luego la aguamarina proceso lo que le dijo Kaito- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! esta vez me esmere (?)<strong>

**xDDD plis dejen sus reviews! -Reviews *O*! O si no Miku te golpeara con su negi!**

**Bye 3! Estare escribiendo el prox. capitulo pronto**


	8. Un Dia Catastrofico parte 1

**He aqui mis esfuerzos de hacer 3 fics en un dia :D!**

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back:<span>

"Tu me gustas"-dijo el con una sencillez luego para soltarla

"Ah ya veo con que eso era..."- dijo la aguamarina para luego procesar lo que Kaito le habia dicho - ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH?

Fin de Flash Black:

Miku P.V.O: No puedo...No puedo dormir...Ahhh.. maldicion...por lo que me dijo cierta personita tengo insomnio ...no puedo dejar de pensar en eso...ademas...mi mejilla me palpita...la que el beso...pero realmente...¿Podre corresponder sus sentimientos?...No se porque pero...Ah! Estoy muy confundida ¿Desde cuando le gusto? , ¿Como no me di cuenta?...AHHH soy tan baka!...Me odio por hacerle esto... aun asi...quiero conservar su amistad pero no tengo muy en claro si estoy enamorada de el, si es un flechazo, o simplemente es tenerle relamente me gustaria tener la respuesta ahora , pero...ahhh maldicion que odiosa es mi vida , y no dejo de dar vueltas y vueltas por el colchon de mi cama . Con decir que ya me cai 6 veces, no puedo creer esto ,en serio!, no puedo creer que yo le guste. Ahhh porque me pasa esto a mi? ; nunca me he enamorado y ademas no se como se siente , como voy a saber si me gusta el o no?, ...y si no me gusta el...siempre dicen...que de alguna u otra forma alguien te gusta...a mi...¿Quien me gusta?...AHHHHHHHHHH Maldito Kaito no me dejas dormir! me tienes pensando en esto te juro que mañana me vengare de ti...! espera! ; el mañana esperara la respuesta?; ahhh Mierd* el se fue solo diciendome esas palabras , se despidio y luego se fue...alejandose poco a poco...AHHH no esto es muy injusto...Y ademas!..Auch!me cai de nuevo de mi que encontrar una respuesta...Ya se , le preguntare a Mikuo que debo hacer...espera¿porque a el? ; ¿porque no otra persona?,siempre lo busco a el cuando tengo problemas , siento que el me dara un buen consejo y me hara sentir mejor,...me siento mejor cuando estoy con siento...segura cuando estoy con Mikuo y...MIKU HATSUNE QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?...Ahhhhh se supone que debo resolver esto de Kaito y yo pero no se que hacer. Tragame tierra , Auxilio!, Mikuo te necesito...no, espera, no!,no necesito a nadie tengo que resolver esto yo sola...yo solita...Solita en la soledad con mis pensamientos que me confunden mas...Creo que pedirle un consejo a Mikuo no hara daño a alguien...y ahora...ME QUIERO DORMIR JOD*R , Te maldigo Kaito no dejas de desconcentrarme en dormir te metes en mi cabeza y me preguntas mi respuesta final...o bueno eso es lo que pienso , pero asi son los chicos de impacientes!, ahhh odio esto! , morire mal del corazon!...Ahhhhh!...Ni modo necesito darme un golpe contra un puerro para desmayarme y luego dormir un poco antes de que sea de mañana...YA ES DE MAÑANA! , Kaito Shion te maldigo me muero de sueño y por tu culps no puedo dormir , si no hubieras abierto el hocico y me lo hubieras dicho hoy en la tarde hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar tranquilamente sin sentirme cansada...AHHHHH ¿Que mas me puede salir mal? ...A caso llevo un letrero que diga :" Haganle la vida imposible a quiero morir...me quiero dormir...ahhh otra vez me cai de la cama esto es tan odioso , bueno aunque sea cuenta con la privacidad de mi cuarto...

"Hola nee_chan"-dice una voz familiar

"¡Mikuo!"- exclamo la aguamarina en el piso ya que se cayo denuevo de la cama - "¿Mikuo que haces en mi habitacion?"

"Bueno vine a despertarte pero no esperaba que estuvieras despierta...¿Y tu que haces en el suelo?"- pregunto el

"¿Ah , yo? Je je je . Solo limpio mi cuarto"- dijo ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza de la caida

"¿Aun te sigues cayendo de la cama?"-pregunto el

"Ah...pues si.."-dijo ella cabizbaja- "Ne...Mikuo"

"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto el un tanto preocupado

"Es que..."- dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada y avergonzada - "Ayer...yo...el...y eso fue lo que paso"- dijo sonriendo

"¿Eh? , No me dijistes nada"- replico el

"Es solo que ayer...¡Ah! Solo olvidalo"-dijo la aguamarina parandose y tirandose a su cama

"¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto?"- dijo el echandose a su costado - "Si algo te inquieta estare aqui para ti"-dijo el sonriendo

"Mikuo..."-dijo ella al estar cerca del aguamarino -"Fuera de mi cama..."

"No quiero..."- dijo el haciendo puchero

"¡Fuera, fuera!"- dijo ella tratando de empujarlo

"Hoy dia dormi con mucho frio"- dijo el mirandola a los ojos

"¿Ah?"-dijo confundida Miku , pero luego el la abraza repentinamente- "¡Mikuo!"-dijo ella muy sonrojada

"...Los niños son como una tetera...son tan calentitos..."-dijo el abrazando mas fuerte a la aguamarina

"...Estas loco"-murmuro ella muy ruborizada pero poco a poco sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se estaba acomodando en los brazos de Mikuo

"¿Miku?"-dijo el solo para darse cuenta que Miku estaba dormida - "Solo alguien como tu podria holgazanear en un momento asi..."

"Mikuo...nii_san.."-murmuro ella entre sus sueños

"¿Estas soñando conmigo?"- penso en voz alta algo sonrojado pero seguia abrazando a la aguamarina

"Baka..."-dijo ella dormida

"Hasta en tus sueños me insultas"- dijo el solo para quedarse dormido abrazando a Miku.

* * *

><p>Luego de un momento a otro tocaron la puerta pero los dos estaban tan dormidos que no escucharon , ya que la puerta estaba abierta el visitante se tomo la molestia de ingresar...<p>

"Oh, que linda escena"- dijo un peliverde

"¿G...Gumiya que haces aqui?-pregunto el aguamarino despertandose sin dejar de abrazar a su compañera de sueño quien tambien se estaba despertando.

"Bueno yo vine aqui porque te estaba buscando , y Akaito me dijo que habia venido aqui...Pero no pense que interrumpiria tu diversion"- dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro mientras miraa a la aguamarina despertar - "Oh, Buenas Tardes Miku"

"B...Buenas tardes...Gumiya...Mikuo..."-dijo ella sin inmutarse pero luego reacciono -"¡Espera! ¡¿Que?, ¡¿Que hacen en mi habitacion ustedes dos!"

"Calmate, calmate Miku..."-dijo Mikuo abrazandola mas fuerte

"Wow creo que Akaito hablaba en serio cuando decia que acosabas a tu hermana mientras dormia"- dijo Gumiya riendose

"Eso no es cierto"- reclamo el aguamarino molesto.

"Bueno...te veo abajo"-dijo el peliverde para luego irse

"¡Mikuo , sueltame!"- reclamo la aguamarina

"Ah...Y tan lindo que estaba soñando"- dijo el para luego soltarla

"Gracias..."- dijo ella, luego bostezo y el aguamarino se rio ante esto - "¿Sucede algo?"

"Es que te ves muy linda en las mañanas..."- dijo el a lo cual la aguamarina solo se limito a sonrojarse - "¿Que te parece si dormimos un poco mas?"-dijo el con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Miku

"...Baka"-dijo ella ruborizada - "Mikuo, ve con Gumiya tengo que cambiarme"

"Yo me quedo aqui..."- dijo el para luego echarse de nuevo en la cama - "Nee...nee_chan"

"¿Dime?"-dijo ella mientras seleccionaba su ropa del dia

"Cuando vine a despertarte estabas muy alterada...¿Sucedio algo malo?"-pregunto Mikuo

"Bueno...veras..."-trataba de hablar Miku sin tartamudear

"No trates de mentirme o esconderme cosas, puedes contar conmigo"- dijo Mikuo quien se habia acercado sigilosamente a Miku y la estaba agarrando del menton mirandola cariñosamente

"Esta bien..."-dijo ella para luego soltar un suspiro y seguir-"Ayer...tenia mucho insomnio asi que..."

"Miku Hatsune no me digas que..."-dijo Mikuo sacando conclusiones rapidamente

"¡No!, Eso no ,idiota"- dijo ella enojada -" Ayer no podia dormir asi que...me puse a ver peliculas y entonces...me encontre a Kaito y nos pusimos a ver peliculas y series de T.v y entonces..."-decia ella muy nerviosa

"Miku Hatsune dime que hicistes"- exigia su impaciente hermano

"Pues el...el..."-dijo ella muy nerviosa y ruborizada

"¡¿El que?"-dijo molesto Mikuo sacando conclusiones demasiado rapido por lo cual la aguamarina tuvo que decirl fuerte y claro lo que paso

"¡El se me confeso!"-grito ella para dejar de ser interrogada por su hermano , pero por un instante el pude ver que en los ojos de su hermano habia muchos sentimientos combinados que sin que ella se diera cuenta el tuvo que contener.

"Bueno...¿Y en que te puedo aconsejar, hermanita?"- dijo el con una sonrisa realmente falsa y un tono amigable que solo los cazadores usaban para llamar a su presa

"Queria que me digas...Como es sentirse enamorado...si es que sabes..."- dijo ella sonrojada tratando de evadir la mirada sentenciosa de Mikuo

"Oh, ya veo..."- dijo para luego acorrarlarlo con sus dos manos contra la pared

"¿Ah? Nii_san"-pregunto ella confundida y sonrojada ya que estaba perdiendo su espacio personal

"¿Porque habria darte yo un consejo?"-dijo Mikuo mirandola directamente a los ojos tristemente pero liberando esos sentimientos atravez de la ira

"¿Eh?...Pues supuse...que porque eras mi hermano...lo siento no queria presionarte..."-dijo ella timidamente

"¿Ahora ya soy tu hermano cierto?...¿Ya no soy Baka?"-dijo el

"Mikuo...¿que te sucede?"-pregunta ella con los ojos aguados-"Me das miedo, ¿pasa algo malo?; lo siento no voy a pedirte mas consejos no te preocupes"-dijo ella saliendo por un lado y se mete directamente al baño.

"¡Ah! Miku espera...¡Ah demonios!"-dice mientras golpea la pared con todas sus fuerzas dejandole unos rasguños a esta pero su puño se habia hecho heridas.

"¿Mikuo estas bien?"- dijo timidamente una aguamarina que salia del baño aun con los ojos aguados - "Escuche un ruido fuerte pense que se te habia caido algo..."-luego los ojos de Miku se dirigen al puño de Mikuo - Mikuo ¿Pero que diablos te hicistes?- dijo ella acercandose a examinar su puño

"Miku yo..."- dijo para abrazarla instantaneamente -"Lo siento, disculpame no fue mi intencion...solo fueron...celos de hermano.."-dijo mientras presionaba a Miku mas fuerte contra el.

"Mikuo..."-murmura ella-"No te preocupes esta todo bien..."- dijo ella mientras corresponde el abrazo

"Te quiero hermanita"- dijo el aguamarino a lo cual esta se sonrojo mucho

"Ah...yo tambien te quiero"-dijo muy nerviosa

"Te ves tan graciosa asi"- dijo el riendose

"Oh, callate y dejame ver tu puño"- dijo mientras se suelta y vuelve a examinar su mano , saca un curita de un cajon y se lo pone. - "Es todo lo que puedo hacer , deberias hacer que te lo vea una enfermera"-dijo ella

"No, mientras lo hayas hecho tu , me curará"- dijo el sonriendo provocando que ella se sonrojara mas - "Bueno , me voy con Gumiya ¿De acuerdo? Ve a cambiarte"

"Esta bien"- dijo ella mientras ingresaba al baño

"Ah y Miku..."-dijo el antes de irse

"¿Dime?"- pregunto ella

"Te quiero"-dijo el un poco sonrojado pero aun asi sonriente, luego se va

"_Ah rayos mi corazon esta latiendo demasiado rapido...Mikuo baka el provoco eso..."_-penso la aguamarina antes de entrar a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Despues de bañarme y estar fresca , me puse mi ropa que ya habia seleccionado anteriormente , era un short de color amarillo y una camiseta blanca que decia :" Hoy sera un gran dia".Ay mi camiseta si tan solo dijeras la verdad , hoy sera un dia catastrofico ; de eso estoy segura , mas aun si voy a tener que darle su respuesta a Kaito , y hasta ahora lo unco pacifico que ha resultado bien ha sido estar con Mikuo ya que peleamos un poco...no se porque se comporto tan raro , pero de todas formas nos amistamos...si..la amistad es lo que une a la gente ...Y yo no quiero perder la amistad de alguien , menos de un buen amigo como puedo permitirme eso...pero realmente no se que siento por el...enamoramiento?...un flechazo?...o simplemente simpatia?. Pues...no tenia la menor idea ...y para mi suerte mi hermano no me habia explicado todavia que era eso del amor que yo nunca he sentido. Da igual , pense; asi que suspire, baje las escaleras como siempre, preparandome para mi verdadero reto del dia ; solo algo que yo podia hacer y perdere a un buen amigo como Kaito. ¡Sin dudas tengo que ganar!<p>

"Buenas tardes Miku_chan"-dijo Len alegremente

"Buenos dias...que diga buenas tardes"- se autocorrigio ella quien estaba muy nerviosa

"Buenas tardes...Len...Miku..."-dijo una voz muy familiar

* * *

><p><strong>Listo termine XD! me falta la 2 parte pero yaaa mañana que tengo escuela<strong>

**Cuidense gente hasta mañana!**

**Deja tus reviews :D! , Tu opinion importa 8D**


	9. Un Dia Catastrofico parte 2

**Listo :D segunda parte :3 **

**¿Que sucedera?**

**Sepanlo ahora :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Flash Back:

"Buenas tardes Miku_chan"-dijo Len alegremente

"Buenos dias...que diga tardes..."-se autocorrigio ella quien estaba muy nerviosa

"Buenas tardes...Len...Miku"-dijo una voz familiar

Fin del Flash Back:

"¡Kaito!"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Buenas tardes , Kaito"- dijo Len sonriendole ,mientras que la aguamarina solo se limito a sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado

"Bueno ¿Y que haremos hoy?"-pregunto el peliazul muy energetico

"Ah, pues vamos a ver una cueva embrujada , que encontro Kiyoteru"-dijo Len

"Oh, suena divertido ; ¿Vienes con nosotros Miku?"-pregunto el buscando su mirada

"Ah, pues este yo...ammm quiero decir...es que..."- queria inventar una excusa la aguamarina -_"¡Demonios estoy muy nerviosa!"_-penso ella

"¿Eso es un sí?"-pregunto el rubio

"E..Esta bien ire..."- dijo ella mientras esquivaba la mirada del peliazul

"Bueno, entonces iremos todos"- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion

"_Maldicion..."_-penso ella, mientras veia a los ojos azules de Kaito.

* * *

><p>Y en el campus no muy lejos de la cueva...<p>

Miku P.V.O:Me quiero morir , esto es tan injusto , iba a negarme para salir con ellos diciendo que me sentia mal; pero la mirada de esos dos no me dejo asi que tuve que aceptar si o pude dirigirle correctamente la palabra a Kaito , cada vez que el preguntaba si estaba bien ,yo decia cosas como el cielo es azul y luego sonreia ¡Pero que idiota soy!...Siento que debo darle una respuesta ya...pero...creo que no siento nada mas que simple simpatia...Ahg! Mikuo te necesito! Necesito alguien que me diga que hacer!.Esta cerca la cueva asi que solamente falta poco...tengo que ser fuerte...tengo que cerrar la boca para no decir ninguna tonteria , creo que Len ya noto que algo extraño sucede ya que el amiente se pone incomod de vez en cuando...Ahhh...ya no se que hacer...

"Nee_chan , asi que aqui estas..."- dijo Mikuo para luego dirigir sus ojos a la persona que estaba a su costado.

"¡Mikuo!"-dijo ella

"Se demoraron un poco"-dijo Kiyoteru

"¡Miku!, se me ocurrio otras canciones para que cantes con alguien"-dijo Meito con un lapicero en su mano y un monton de papeles desordenados

"Ya calmate , que te quedas sin cerebro"-dijo Gumiya

"Miku nunca mas va a volver a cantar una cancion asi"-exigio Len

"Ni se te ocurra Meito..."- amenazo Kaito

"Ya ya dejen al pobre , a el les gusta ese tipo de canciones"- dijo Luki

"¿Que cancion?"- pregunto Mikuo curioso

"Nada nada , si lo sabes de seguro lo mataras"- dijo Akaito

"Aunque Miku canta realmente muy bien"- dijo el halagandola haciendo que se sonroje

"T...Tu tambien cantas bien"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Ya ustedes dos..."- dijo Mikuo algo celoso

"Mmm...¿alguien me recuerda para que vinimos aqui?-dijo Gumiya

" Creo que era algo sobre una cueva y bla bla bla..."- dijo Akaito refiriendose a lo que dijo Kiyoteru

"Ah, claro ; Hagamos un juego entre nosotros"-dijo Kiyoteru - "De eso queria hablarles, unanse en parejas de dos"

"Hagamos equipo Miku"- dijo Kaito instantaneamente jalandola hacia el sin darle tiempo a ella para contestar.

"..."-simplemente la aguamarina asintio muy nerviosa

"Bueno...entonces supongo que yo ire con usted , profesor Kiyoteru"-dijo Len

"De acuerdo...¿Y usted Mikuo?-pregunto el a el aguamarino que veia muy atento los movimientos de Kaito con su hermana.

"Mikuo, ¿tienes celos?"- pregunto Akaito riendose

"Idiota"- respondio el aguamarino - "Vamos Gumiya "- dijo dando señales con sus manos para no dejar de vigilar a Kaito y a Miku.

"Mmm yo no voy a participar"- dijo Luki

"Yo tampoco"- dijo Meito con una botella de sake

"Igual yo , hasta luego"- dijo Akaito despidiendose con los demas

"Bueno solo quedamos nosotros seis..."-dijo Kiyoteru viendo a los demas - "Aqui estan los mapas , el que llegue primero ganara"- dijo el a quien se le fue arrebatado rapidamente los mapas

"¡Vamos mi princesa!"-dijo Kaito haciendola correr hacia la cueva

"Ahhhh, espera..."-dijo ella pero fue jalada

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Ahhhh! no entiendo esto, pense que estaria preguntandome sobre lo de ayer pero...! ; esta actuando como siempre , realmente no lo entiendo, Mi dios...¿Que voy a hacer? , Ademas que estamos en una cueva embrujada! Embrujada!, si no muero de verguenza , morire de miedo!.Esto es tan molesto , Kaito fingiendo que no se acuerda de nada , en serio que no comprendo a los hombres pero esto es demasiado!.Kaito!Me sacas de quicio!Maldicion! Y para colmo estoy sola con el me siento muy cobarde al pensar esto pero , ESTE LUGAR ESTA EMBRUJADO!.<p>

"..."-Kaito deja de caminar

"¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto la aguamarina

"Miku no has dicho nada , ¿estas bien?"-dijo el

"Yo estoy bien , no te preocupes"-dijo ella esquivando de nuevo su mirada

"...Ya veo..."-luego el se sienta en una pequeña roca

"¿Kaito?"- pregunto ella confundida

"Si es por lo que dije ayer...realmente no quiero que te preocupes por eso"- dijo el seriamente - "Solo queria que lo sepas"

"no no , tengo una respuesta...ahora..."-insistio ella

"Bueno...te escucho"-dijo el

"Yo...pues veras...etto..."-decia Miku muy nerviosa , Kaito solo se rio -" Yo realmente...¡Gomen!...Lo he pensado todo el dia Kaito, y me he dado cuenta...que realmente no siento por ti algo mas que amistad;En serio...¡Lo siento!"-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

"Ja ja ja , ¿porque te disculpas?"-dijo el -" Eso ya lo sabia"

"¿Eh? , ¿espera como lo sabias si ni siquiera te lo habia dicho?"- pregunto ella muy curiosa

"Es que cuando miras a...cierta persona...no lo haces con el mismo cariño cuando me miras a mi"- dijo el sonriendo

"¿Cierta persona?"- pregunto Miku muy confundida

"Ya veras luego..."- dijo el

"Ahh, me confundes"- le replico ella

"Gomen"- se disculpo el peliazul

"Y bueno..."-Miku dijo

"¿Y bueno...?-Kaito le pregunto

"Es que no te veo pararte para seguir por el camino"-dijo ella

"Ah tambien por eso me detuve..."- dijo Kaito

"¿Eh?"-pregunto la aguamarina

"Estamos perdidos"- dijo el con una carita de "no me mates"

"KAIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-grito la aguamarina

* * *

><p>"Ah...donde estaran esos idiotas.."- dijo Mikuo muy enojado<p>

"Calmate, calmate"-dijo Gumiya tranquilizandolo

"Pero que tal si en este momento esta...esta besandola!"-dijo el aguamarino muy enfadado

"Si eso sucediera...no creo que puedas hacer nada al respecto"- dijo el peleiverde

¿Eh?¿Por que no?"- pregunto el

"Pues...si tu hermana le gusta alguien, dudo que ella te haga caso"

"...No la conoces"-dijo el

"Bueno es tipico que una chica se olvide de todo si se enamora , es comun"-dijo el

"Ah , callate, callate ya"- dijo el tapandose los oidos

"Vamos , no te pongas asi"-dijo Gumiya

"callate,callate,callate"- dijo el actuando infantilmente

"Ah...Mikuo a veces eres..."-dijo el peliverde para seguir avanzando

"¿Que soy que?"-exigio el aguamarino

"No entiendo como puedes ser tan sobreprotector con tu hermanita , se supone que la quieres ver feliz- le replico Gumiya

"...Tu no lo entenderias..."-dijo el apoyandose sobre la pared.

"Mikuo...quiero preguntarte algo sobre tu hermana..."- dijo Gumiya

"Claro,dime"- contesto el

"¿Tu que sientes por ella realmente?"-dijo Gumiya

"¿A que te refieros?...Por supuesto que le quiero..."-dijo el

"¿Como a una hermana?"- insistio Gumiya

"...mas bien...algo mas que eso..."- dijo Mikuo perdiendose en sus pensamientos

Y de repente se escucho un grito...

"¿Que fue eso?"- pregunto el muy preocupado

"No lo se , vamos a ver"- dijo para luego dirigirse al lugar de origen

Y en el lugar de origen...

"¡Miku!¿Estas bien?"- pregunto un peliazul muy preocupado

"F...Fan...Fantas..."-dijo ella murmurando algo sentada en el piso mirando hacia un oscuro camino

"¡Miku!"- dijo el aguamarino acercandose ella para luego cargarla y no este sentada en el piso - "¿Que sucedio?"

"Kaito ¿Que paso?"- pregunto el peliverde

"B..Bueno nos habiamos perdido y nos pusimos a conversar...luego Miku dijo que le parecio aver visto algo y lo siguio ; yo apenas pude alcanzarla..."-dijo Kaito

"¡FANTASMA!"-grito ella aferrandose a Mikuo

"¿Que dices? No puedo creer que pienses que hay fantasmas en este lugar"- dijo Mikuo calmandola con un abrazo

"Mmm...los fantasmas son interesantes..."-dijo Gumiya

"¡Callate!"-grito Miku con los ojos aguados

"Ya ya calmate Miku"- dijo Kaito -...¿Que tal si vamos a investigar?

"Vamos"- dijo el peliverde entusiasmado yendose con Kaito hacia ese camino oscuro y terrorifico

"T...Tengo miedo Mikuo"-murmuro Miku aun siendo abrazada por este

"No pasa nada , estoy aqui no te preocupes..."-dijo el calmandola , pero luego recordo algo que lo molestaba-"Nee_chan...¿Que le dijistes a Kaito?

"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto ella muy confundida

"A lo de...esa confesion..."- dijo Mikuo jugando con el cabello de Miku

"Ah, pues..."-fue interrumpida por Mikuo

"No me digas que ahora estan saliendo..."-dijo Mikuo recordando lo que Gumiya le comento

"¿Eh? , espera no te adelantes a los hechos..."- fue interrumpida de nuevo la aguamarina

"No puedes hacerme eso..."-dijo el mientras la aguamarina se separo y lo miro riendose.

"Mikuo eres a veces tan raro"- dijo ella riendose

"¿Raro?"- pregunto el

"Si,si muy raro"- dijo ella sonriendo

"...Esto te parece raro?"-dijo el para darle un beso de sorpresa

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! es todo por hoy...Tranquilos aun estamos algo lejos del final ya que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para hacerlo mas comico n.n<strong>

**:D dejen sus reviews :3**


	10. Un Dia Catastrofico parte 3

**Aqui el sgte capitulo disfruten XD!**

* * *

><p><span>Flash back:<span>**  
><strong>

"...¿Esto te parece raro?.."- dijo el para luego darle un beso sorpresa

Fin de Flash Back:

"¡Mph!"-es el unico que pudo emitir de sonido la aguamarina al ser besada sorpresivamente por Mikuo

"..."- Mikuo la toma de la cabeza y de la cintura haciendo al beso durar un poco mas pero por falta de oxigeno tuvo que soltarla

"!Mikuo¡"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada tocandose los labios con su dedo

"Gomen, hermanita"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

"¿Porque hicistes eso?"-pregunto ella un ruborizada y un poco enojada ya que ella pensaba que su razon de Mikuo era solo por molestar

"...Por que te amo, ... nee_chan"-dijo el susurrandole al oido mientras la arrinconba en un rincon

"...Mikuo...estas...muy cerca"-dijo ella ruborizada tratando de empujarlo pero luego se queda quieta- "F...Fan...¡FANTASMAAAAA!"-grito Miku para luego desmayarse

"¡Ah!, Miku"-dijo el para luego mirar lo que su hermana estaba viendo

"Buu, soy un fantasma"- dijo una voz familiar con una sabana encima

"¡¿Eres idiota o que?"- exclamo Mikuo no antes de dejar a su hermana sentada en el suelo,este le quito la sabana al "fantasma"

"Je je je , hola Mikuo"-dijo un pelirrojo

"Akaito,miserable,idiota,eres un hijo de..."-fue interrumpido Mikuo

"¿Que pasa aqui?"-exigio un peliverde

"¿Pero que rayos hermano no dijistes que..."-dijo Kaito al luego mirar a Miku - "¡Kyaaa Miku!¿Estas bien?"

"Esta desmayada por miedo a los fantasmas"- dijo Mikuo mirando con rabia a Akaito

"Bueno...Luki,Meito salgan de su escondite"-dije Akaito

"Lamentamos la broma Mikuo..."- dijo riendose Meito

"Pero Miku era el blanco perfecto...Ademas suponemos que luego te arrepentirias de decirle lo que dijistes..."- dijo el pelirrosado haciendo que Mikuo se sonroje

"Ah...se refieren al beso..."-dijo Gumiya

"T..¿¡Tu como lo sabes?"- dijo el aguamarino muy sonrojado

"Gomen , pero no encontrabamos nada asi que decidimos volver, y vimos que ustedes dos estaban ocupados asi que mejor decidimos mirar de lejos.."- dijo Gumiya

"Diras espiar"- le corrigio Mikuo, luego mira a Kaito - "...Lamento haber besado a Miku pero no te aceptare como su novio..." -dijo este muy convencido de lo que decia

"N..¿Novio?"-pregunto muy confundido el peliazul

"...No me hagas decirlo"- dijo el aguamarino pero al ver que este no entendia dijo -" Lo de la confesion...ella me lo conto todo asi que..."

"Mikuo...Ella me rechazo"- dijo el riendose

"¿Eh?"- dijo Mikuo muy confundido

"Wow Mikuo , toda una romantica confesion ¿solo por celos?"-dijo riendose el peliverde

"Que bueno que te salvamos"- dijeron al unisono Luki,Meito y Akaito

"Tranquilo Mikuo...te apoyo, ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza que a Miku es imposible que se enamore de mi...¿o si?"-dijo el molestando al aguamarino

"Claro que no , idiota"-murmuro Mikuo

"Eh...¿Que sucede aqui...?"-dijo una aguamarina despertandose

"Ah,Miku se esta despertando"-dijo Akaito quien rapidamente tiro la sabana por un sitio no visible para la aguamarina

"Nada , hermanita"-dijo el acercandose pero ella al instante se sonrojo

" Ups..Mikuo tiene un problema"-murmuro para si Gumiya

"Si,no lo dudo"-dijo Kaito a Gumiya quien habia escuchado lo que el dijo

"¿Que paso?...¿Y el fantasma?"- dijo ella parandose y poniendose detras de Kaito para no tener que mirar a Mikuo a la cara.

"Nee_chan..."-murmuro Mikuo asi que rapidamento penso en algo - "Veras Miku estaba yo paseando con Gumiya , oimos un grito, venimos y te habias desmayado ; luego murmurabas cosas ya que estabas soñando ; y luego Akaito,Luki y Meito fueron descubiertos ya que ellos fueron los que te asustaron.

"Oh...Ya veo"- dijo ella saliendo detras de Kaito poniendose al costado de su hermano como normalmente hace.

"Wow...a veces Mikuo puede ser tan..."-estuvo a punto de delatarlo sin querer Akaito pero Meito y Luki le taparon la boca.

"¡Sh!"-lo shitaron estos dos a unisono

"...¿Kaito ya encontrastes la salida?"- pregunto la aguamarina

"Ah, si; por ese camino oscuro al final habia una luz , yo y Gumiya la seguimos y encontramos una salida"- dijo el peliazul

"¿Estaban persiguiendo al fantasma despues de que me desmaye?"- pregunto ella curiosa

"Ahh...pues..."-dijo Kaito a punto de delatar sin querer a Mikuo

"Pue si, queriamos cersiorarnos de lo que viste era un fantasma"- dijo Gumiya salvando a su amigo

"B...Bueno vamonos de aqui antes de destruyan todo..."- dijo Mikuo enojado porque lo iban a delatar

"Mmm Mikuo no creo que destruyan la cueva"-comento la aguamarina confundida

"Si,Si..hermanita"-dijo el riendose en su interior- "Ven vamos,ya tuve demasiado de este lugar"- dijo Mikuo para luego tomarla de la mano pero la aguamarina solo se sonrojo y correspondio el agarre

* * *

><p>"¡Chicos! , Con que aqui estaban , ya estabamos preocupados"- dijo Len<p>

"¿Se puede saber que paso?"-dijo Kiyoteru

"Luego les cuento"- dijo Mikuo

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"- pregunto Gumiya

"Vamos a explotar fuegos artificiales"-dijo Len

"¡Yay!"- dijeron todos

Y explotando los fuegos artificiales...

"¡Esto es divertido!"-gritaba Miku mientras daba vueltas y vueltas con una chispita mariposa en su mano (Son pequeños fuegos que no queman solo hacen chispas , especialmente para niños)

"Calmate ya"- dijo Mikuo quien la hizo sentar en su regazo

"¡Mikuo!"-dijo la aguamarina sonrojada

"Cuidado no te vayas a quemar"- dijo el quitandole chispita y apagandola

"Ehhh , que malo eres..."- se quejo ella

"Baka"-dijo Mikuo

"Ash, a veces eres tan...-fue interrumpida por el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales - "...Ah que bonito..."

"Lo es..."- dijo el mirando detenidamente el espectaculo de los fuegos aritificiales

"M...Mikuo quiero preguntarte algo..."-dijo ella algo insegura

"Claro,dime"-contesto el aguamarino

"Cuando yo estaba desmayada...¿Que clase de cosas murmure?-pregunto Miku

"Ah, pues solo...cosas...¿Por que?"- pregunto con curiosidad Mikuo

"Pues...tuve un sueño ...Si que me parecio raro..."-murmuro la aguamarina

Mikuo dandose cuenta que Miku cree que todo eso fue solo un sueño dijo - "Solo por esta vez...no te preguntare mas"- luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - "Pero solo por esta vez"

"...baka..."-murmuro ella muy sonrojada para luego dejar a su hermano jugar con su cabello -..._Ojala ese sueño hubiera sido real..._- penso la aguamarina para luego quedarse sorprendida por lo que se le habia cruzado por la mente.

"¿Miku sucede algo?"-pregunto Mikuo

"No nada de que preocuparse , solo que mi imaginacion se pone muy creativa a estas horas de la noche"- dijo ella tratando de olvidar lo que penso y recordando algo importante- "Ah cierto Mikuo..."

"¿Dime?"-Pregunto el aguamarino curioso

"Recuerdas eso de Kaito cierto...?"-de repente la aguamarina recordo su "sueño" y fue muy directa al hablar para que no sea parecido a lo que soño - "Pues al final...yo no correspondia tus sentimientos..."

"Bueno...Me alegra escucharlo de ti..."-susurro Mikuo

"...¿Eh? ,¿ Pues de quien mas lo escucharias?"- pregunto ella confundida

"...Olvidalo"-dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte de lo ya estaba (recuerden que ella estaba en su regazo)

"Miku,Mikuo ; vamos a comer una parrillada ¿Quieren venir?...Oh lamento interrumpir"- dijo Akaito acercandose a los aguamarinos

"Bueno como siempre interrumpes ya me acostumbre.."-dijo Mikuo

"¿Sigues molesto por eso?"-pregunto Akaito -"¿Quieren venir o no?"

"Si si , vamos"- dijo la aguamarina energicamente pero Mikuo no la soltaba

"Ok, diles que nos sirvan , ahora vamos"-dijo Mikuo

"De acuerdo"- dijo Akaito mientras se alejaba

"...¿...Mikuo...?"-pregunto la confundida la aguamarina ya que Mikuo no la dejaba ir

"Me pregunto si soñaras en este momento..."-murmuro Mikuo

"¿Eh?"- dijo ella algo ruborizada aunque confundida

"Nada,nada...Solo olvidalo"-dijo Mikuo por fin soltandola que, al instante Miku va tras su parrillada ; pero en seguida esta regreso

"Vamos apurate"- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente mientras le ofrecia la mano para que pueda levantarse

"Gracias"-dijo el correspondiendo la sonrisa sin soltarle la mano...

Y luego comieron su parrillada y para variar Akaito molestaba a Kiyoteru,luego todos se fueron a dormir ya que era muy tarde; asi que luego de despedirse todos fueron a sus todos estaban ya descansando la aguamarina , luchando por no querer quedarse dormida ya que ella queria terminar de leer un libro que le habia parecido muy interesante, pero al final ella cayo rendida y se durmio poco a poco. Soñando una y otra vez aquel "sueño" que habia tenido segun los argumentos de los demas , pero para ella fue tan real...Al despertarse justo despues de soñar nuevamente con ese sueño ella solo sonrio y siguio durmiendo ; Soñando todas las veces que ella desee con aquel anhelado "sueño", que para ella ; Fue lo mas divertido del viaje...

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto :3? ahora si xD vuelven a la escuela<strong>

**Tendran la promesa que les prometi *-*! , espero que no se hayan olvidado de cierta personita...Ya lo veran!**

**Deja tus reviews y gracias konan, temari y erza ; sus comentarios me inspiran :3!**


	11. Capitulo Final: Hay amor en todas partes

**Bueno ahora si lo que prometi**

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de aquella persona...Que es cercana a Miku!**

** Ademas este sera mi cap final xD , es que tengo examanes y ya no debo hacerlos esperar ewe**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>Miku P.V.O: Por fin habiamos regresado en la escuela , un descanso por fin ya que por una semana solo teniamos clases de musica;Eso es muy divertido, ahora lo mejor de todo es que me llevo mucho mejor con Kaito despues de todo eso, ahora hacemos canciones juntos y nuetra amistad a crecido mucho. Nos tenemos mucha mas confianza ahora , siento que puedo hablar con el de lo que sea , pero Mikuo se molesta un poco cuando hago eso...Ese Baka!; De cualquier manera estoy feliz ya que mi vida por fin es mas tranquila y divertida ; como la vida de una estudiante normal. Espero que sea asi por siempre...Hoy me tocaron mis clases de musica y Kaito y yo cantamos, fue divertido ; la cancion se llama "Cantarella", la letra era algo romantica pero no importa ya que somos amigos con mucha confianza , el profesor Kiyoteru nos apludio ya que dijo que nos coordinamos bien pero Len y Mikuo me dieron malas criticas...Mas Mikuo que Len ; me pregunto porque...En este momento estoy en mi refrigerio comiendo mi negi...<p>

La aguamarina termino de devorar su negi

"Miku_chan , con que aqui estabas..."- dijo Len

"Ah ¿Me buscabas?"-pregunto curiosa Miku

"Si...Amm Miku, ¿la proxima vez te gustaria cantar conmigo?"-pregunto el rubio timido

"Oh, pues me encantar..."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina

"Hola nee_chan"-dijo Mikuo al parecer siendo inoportuno "sin querer"

"Oh, hola Mikuo"- dijo ella correspodiendo el saludo

"Ni se te ocurra volver a cantar una cancion asi con Kaito"-dijo el aguamarino resondrandola

"¿Eh? ¿Por que no?"-hizo puchero ella

"Por que simplemente dije que no"- dijo Mikuo

"¡Miku!"-saludo un peliazul muy feliz acercandose

"Kaito hola , dime ¿que sucede?"- pregunto ella curiosa

"Es que Kiyoteru me pidio que la proxima clase cantaramos una cancion juntos si es posible"-dijo el muy entusiasmado

"¡Que bueno!"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Oh, bien por ti "- dijo Mikuo con sarcasmo

"Kaito suertudo..."-murmuro Len solo para si

"Tranquilo Mikuo no seas celoso...recuerda que yo estoy de tu lado"-dijo solo a Mikuo sin que nadie escuche-"¿Preferirias que cante Len con Miku que yo con Miku?"

"Preferiria cantar con ella"- dijo Mikuo sin que nadie escuche solo Kaito

"Bueno bueno ¿que se puede hacer? , avanzas muy lento"- dijo Kaito

"¡Tsk!,¡Como molestas!"-gruño el

"Je je je , oye te estan robando a Miku"- dijo Kaito reindose cuando miraba a Miku y a Len conversando.

"Gracias"-dijo Mikuo de mala gana para luego ir a ser inoportuno de nuevo pero algo que nadie planeaba paso

"...Miku Hatsune..."-grito una peliverde con unas maletas ,abriendo las puertas fuertemente haciendo ruido al abrir las puertas de la cafeteria dejando a todos callados y muertos del miedo.

"...¿Pero que demonios? Nunca habia visto a esa estudiante..."- dijo Len que como presidente estudiantil debe conocer a todos los de la escuela

"...Miku,estate atras nuestro..."-dijo Kaito , pero la peliverde ya habia visto a la aguamarina y se estaba acercando.

"Tranquila Miku..."-dijo Mikuo poniendose entre la peliverde y la aguamarina pero la aguamarina estaba callada.

"Disculpa, ¿Tienes algun asunto con mi hermana?"-pregunto Mikuo pero la peliverde lo ignoro , en cambio la aguamarina empujo a Mikuo hacia un costado.

"Miku..."-dijo la peliverde con los ojos llorosos para luego golpearla con una zanahoria

"¡Auch!, Vaya Gumi no has cambiado nada"-dijo Miku sonriente

"¡Miku Idiota!"- exclamo la peliverde para abrazarla -" Pense que te habia pasado algo malo, idiota, ¿Porque no me enviastes un mensaje, una llamada...algo?"-decia Gumi mientras lloraba

"Gomen Gumi_chan no fue a proposito , mi celular lo rompio un tren...Buaaa"-dijo la aguamarina tambien poniendose a llorar excentricamente

"Idiota, me hicistes preocupar a mi y a las chicas"-dijo Gumi enojada

"Ok ok lo siento ; te comprare 1000 zanahorias para compensartelo"-dijo la aguamarina calmandose

"¡Sii! ¡Zanahorias!"-exclamo la peliverde , mientras que Miku se limito a reir

"Ven, te quiero presentar a algunas personas"- dijo Miku mientras la jalaba hacia Mikuo -" el es mi hermano , saluda baka"- dijo ella

"Hola"-dijo el algo molesto por haber sido ignorado anteriormente

"Gomen por ignorarte Mikuo"-dijo Gumi

"Pff.."-suspiro el aguamarino para luego mirar a su hermana con ojos de "por favor llevense bien" asi que el dijo - "Esta bien no hay problema..."

"Mucho gusto soy Kaito"- dijo el saliendo de la nada

"Hola Kaito"- dijo ella energicamente

"Ah,y el es Len"- dijo Miku señalandolo

"U..Un placer..."-dijo el

"Igualmente"-dijo ella amigablemente

"Mmm...Gumi me recuerdas a alguien de aqui"-dijo Mikuo

"Oh,¿En serio?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad

"Si,ahora que lo pienso...te pareces un poco a Gumiya"-comento Miku

"Espera...no me digas que Gumiya esta aqui..!"-exclamo Gumi quien de pronto se sonrojo

"Hola Gumi..."-dijo un peliverde que se acercaba hacia ella

"H...¡Hola!"-dijo exageradamente fuerte Gumi

"Oh¿de que se conocen?"-pregunto Kaito

"S...somos hermanos..."- dijo Gumi algo sonrojada

"Y...Y tambien ex_novios"-dijo Gumiya sonrojado

"¿EHHHHHHH?"-dijeron los Hatsune al unisono

"Ya oyeron"- dijeron los dos peliverdes al unisono

"Wow , que extraño que se hayan encontrado aqui..."-comento Kaito

"Solo me faltaria encontrar a mi hermana..."- dijo Len riendose

"Wow ¿tienes hermana?"-pregunto el pelizul a lo que el rubio asintio

"Con razon Japon sufre de superpoblacion "- dijo Miku

"Ja ja ja"- se rio Gumi

"Aun no entiendo algo...¿como te inscribistes en la escuela?-pregunto curioso Gumiya

"Ah pues sencillo, solamente tuve que registrarme apenas sospeche que Miku estaba aqui, apena termino el semestre , yo y las demas nos registramos"-dijo Gumi

"¿Las demas?"-pregunto Len mientras la puerta de nuevo se abrio escandalosamente y salio de ella una pelirrosa, una rubia , y una mujer de pelo castaño

"¡Chicas! ¡Vinieron todas!"-exclamo Miku mientras era ahogada en abrazos

"Miku_chan, te extrañe muchisimo ¿Donde estabas? ¿que paso?"- dijo la rubia quien se la hizo caer a Miku

"¡Miku! Lamento no haberte dicho que era un ex colegio de varones , estaba ebria, lo siento"-se disculpaba ella mientras ahogaba a la aguamarina en abrazos

"Si yo tambien me disculpo en nombre de Meiko , ¡es una idiota!"-exclamaba Luka mientras la apachurraba

"Ah...pues...veran"-Dijo Miku

Luego la rubia miro fijamente a Mikuo y de repenta esta le dio un beso en los labios

"¡Rin!"- le llamo la atencion Meiko

"Wow que lindo chico"-dijo Rin despues de soltarlo

"P...Pero..¿Que demo..."-dijo tartamudeando el aguamarino

"¡Oh!, ¡mi hermano le quito su primer beso a Rin!"-dijo Miku sorprendida

"¿Rin...? ¿Eres tu?"-pregunto el rubio

"Hola hermanito"-dijo ella sonriendo

"¿..Porque lo besastes?"-dijo este sorprendido

"Es que...Meiko me dijo que si veia a un chico lindo debia besarlo"- dijo Rin haciendoles entender a todos pero solo hizo que Miku frunciera un poco el ceño

"Meiko tiene la culpa"- dijo Luka mirando a Meiko acusadoramente

"¡Estaba ebria!"- lloriqueo Meiko

"Bueno de cualquier forma...Cuentanos que paso Miku"-comento la pelirrosa

* * *

><p>Y despues haber explicado paso por paso lo que habia sucedido a Miku antes de ir y despues a Tokyo;se dieron cuenta que los gemelos de Meiko,Luka; estaban en aquella escuela teniendo un grato reencuentro con ellos , ya que despues salieron de la nada saludando a sus Kagamine se pusieron a pelear por que exigian el derecho de solo uno de ellos decirle Miku_chan en ves de Miku. Luego los Sakine Meiko y Sakine Meito empezaron a tener un concurso de quien podia beber mas Sake (Bebida alcholica proveniente de Japon) el cual hizo preocupar a Kaito sobre Meiko en quien se mostraba algo interesado. Luego Gumiya dijo que iba a darle un paseo por la escuela para mostrarsela a Gumi pero insistio indirectamente que nadie le siguiera. Entonces Luka y Luki se pusieron a discutir el concepto de la vida, hasta llegaron a preguntarle a Kiyoteru el cual les explico teoricamente solo que Luka le corrigio una parte y luego este le pregunto si ella podia a ayudarlo en unas cuantas cosas, esta acepto al Rin y Len dejaron de pelear se amistaron y dijeron que ya volvian dentro de un rato...Y lo mismo paso con los demas dejando a los Hatsune solos.<p>

"Wow ¿Que fue eso?"-dijo ella sentada en una banca del jardin de la escuela ya que ellos habian dado un paseo por ahi.

"...Mmm...bueno veras..."-murmuro Mikuo dudando en decirle algo a la aguamarina

"Dime"-respondio ella sonriendole

"Pues los chicos me dijeron...que estaban algo interesados en ellas...¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?"-dijo el un poco con verguenza ajena

"No, no entiendo"- dijo Miku mirandolo a los ojos.

"Bueno...suponiendo como son ellos...ya deben estar saliendo"- dijo el

"Ah...ya veo...¡EH!"-exclamo sorprendida por la noticia que le habia dado el aguamarino

"Lo se lo se...La gente se enamora muy rapido"-dijo el riendose debido a la reaccion de su hermana

"...Nunca me esperaba eso..."-dijo ella mirando el cielo

" Nadie se imaginaba eso, baka"- dijo Mikuo

"Mmm entonces...suponiendo que ellos estan saliendo...¿Len no se pondra molesto luego contigo por haberle robado su primer beso a Rin?"-pregunto algo molesta Miku

"Lo dudo , ademas ese no fue mi primer beso...Hermana celosita"-dijo el viendo como ella fruncia el ceño

"oh , callate baka "- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

"...Mi primer beso fue contigo"- susurro el aguamarino abrazandola - "Asi que no te molestes conmigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero de que estas hablando?"- pregunto ella muy sonrojada tratando de soltarse

"Eso del sueño...era una mentira..."-dijo el mirandola directamente ya que ella estaba volteada hacia el.

"..E...Era mentira...P...Pero eso significa que..."-penso en voz alta la aguamarina mientras Mikuo prefiere aprovechar el momento

"...Lamento dado ese beso solo por celos"-dijo el aguamarino para luego tomarla del menton dulcemente juntando los labios con ella poco a poco hasta que se tocan pudiendose llamar "beso".

Luego la aguamarina quien estaba muy confudida y sonrojada lo empujo un poco pero no podia ya que Mikuo poseia mas fuerza que ella; entonces ella estuve acostumbrandose calido y tierno de Mikuo el cual empezo a gustarle correspondiendo inconcientemente,mientras el aguamarino se dio cuenta de esto empezo presionar un poco mas el beso sujetandola de las caderas y acariciando el cabello largo y sedoso color aguamarino de Miku la cual llevaba suelto ese dia , pero desgraciadamente por falta del oxigeno tuvieron que separarse haciendo que la aguamarina se de cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ,tocandose delicadamente los labios con sus dedos y con un fuerte color carmesí en sus mejillas las cuales le palpitaban fuertemente ...Igual como su primer beso...

"...¿Eso...te gusto?"- pregunto sonrojado Mikuo a la aguamarina acariciandole una mejilla

"...S...Si"- contesto ella muy sonrojada mirandolo a los ojos y el aguamarino solo se limito con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion, a lo cual ella se sonrojo al instante

"Nee_chan...Te amo"-dijo el delicadamente al oido de la aguamarina haciendola sorprenderse

"..M..Mikuo..."-murmuro Miku quien estaba muy sonrojada por las palabras de Mikuo

"...Bueno..p..podrias darme tu respuesta maña.."-fue interrumpido el aguamarino por un beso corto pero cariñoso de Miku

"..E..¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?"-murmuro ella soltandolo

"..."-estaba muy sonrojado el y algo en shock procesando lo que habia hecho Miku, finalmente logro retomar el control diciendo-"Mmm creo que no "- dijo Mikuo tomandola de la cintura y sujetandola del menton- "Dejame probar un poco mas"- dijo el con una sonrisa picara

"...E..Esta bien"-dijo ella sonrojada dejandose besar nuevamente por Mikuo

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato entrelazando sus manos, cuando por fin terminaron volvieron con sus amigos de la mano; para luego darles la gran lo mas gracioso fue que...todos tenian una gran noticia;Meiko lo celebro con Kaito tomando sake y el comiendo helado y cuando les preguntaron como se enamoraron ellos contestaron :"El helado de sake es el mejor", luego cuando le preguntaron a Rin y Len y ellos contestaron: " La naranja y el platano saben bien juntos", luego fueron a preguntarle a Luka y a Kiyoteru y ellos dijeron: "El atun es bueno cuando uno quiere estudiar",luego se les pregunto a Gumi y Gumiya "Porque solo uno si pueden ser dos?" y finalmente a los aguamarinos que respondieron sonrojados : "El negi sabe mejor si se come con alguien mas"

_Y asi es como me enamore de Mikuo_

_Al poco tiempo fuimos novios , para ser exactos fue ese mismo dia_

_Aunque a veces peleemos por tonterias _

_Y causamos grandes problemas_

_Pero siempre terminamos amistandonos_

_Y no me arrepiento de mi pequeño error_

_Ir a esa escuela..._

_...Para probar el amor._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yay! les gusto , bueno he aqui he terminado mi primer fic**

**TwT fue encantador tener un publico como ustedes! , quizas luego haga otro fic de mikuxmikuo pero primero quiero concentrarme en otras parejas con Miku como el MikuxAkaito**

**De todas formas gracias por seguirme pasenla bien! :3**

**Gracias por los reviews!:3**

**Miku se despide TwT**

**Bye 3!**


End file.
